LA FAMILIA SE ENCUENTRA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Una joven violonchelista, junto a su asistente viajan a un pequeño pueblo escondido del mapa, llamado "Storybrroke" con la intención de devolver a un niño que se hace llamar, su hermano menor, el simple viaje de ida y vuelta puede tornarse, solo de ida, lleno de aventuras, drama, amor, comedia y mucho mas, solo denle una oportunidad y comenten que les parece, acepto sugerencias
1. Chapter 1

Juro que si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un año que era la hija de la salvadora y la reina malvada de Blancanieves, le hubiese mandado al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano. Y es que para una chica de quince años recién cumplidos, que había vivido casi toda su vida en soledad, parecía absolutamente ridículo y descabellado que un niñito de apenas diez años se presentara en la puerta diciendo que era mi hermano menor.

La historia, que están a punto de conocer, comenzó una noche, como cualquier otra, me hallaba sentada en paz y calma preparando unas partituras para el siguiente evento benéfico que se presentaría en la ciudad de Boston, y como la chelista más joven de la orquesta sinfónica de Estados Unidos, tenía que lucirme y dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

Ser famosa a tan corta edad no era nada sencillo, y más aún en mi estado, apenas mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, yo fui la heredera de su gran e implacable fortuna, quedando emancipada del estado por mandato de su testamento, pero al mismo tiempo de quedarme completamente sola en el mundo, también había perdido mis piernas, mi columna vertebral había quedado muy dañada y las posibilidades de una cirugía reparadora sin daños colaterales, era de un cinco por ciento.

Por quinta vez hacia un bollo de papel, frustrada por no conseguir las notas que quería lograr en el maldito pentagrama tachado, borroneado y corregido, era imposible, nunca trabajé muy bien bajo presión, y toda la responsabilidad de que la orquesta quedara bien parada recaía en mis hombros, y para más inri, el dichoso día del festival se iba acercando más y más, y yo aun sin una partitura decente que presentar.

-Señorita Thomson, ya sabe que no me gusta que trabaje hasta tan tarde-me dijo Azul irrumpiendo en el estudio que había sido, hacía tiempo, de mi padre-tómese un descanso, por favor-Azul había sido mi niñera cuando era más pequeña y, ahora era mi doncella y enfermera personal, a pesar de ser de carácter regio y estricto, era una gran mujer y amiga, siempre me había gustado su aspecto de reina de belleza, su cabellera castaña casi cobriza y lacia recogida eternamente en un tocado de rodete sencillo, sus ojos azules desprendían una extraña chispa que nunca supe descifrar, y sus labios rosa pálidos nunca mostraban una sonrisa si no era para mí nada mas-¿ya cenó u otra vez está saltándose las comidas?-una de las cosas que le desagradaban a esa peculiar mujer, era que "descuidara mi alimentación por el trabajo"

-Azul, estoy muy ocupada, así que por favor retírate, no tengo tiempo para charlar-antes de que pudiera retrucarme una de sus célebres frases, el timbre de la entrada sonó sorprendiéndonos extrañamente, era muy tarde para recibir visitas y no esperábamos a nadie-¿puedes ir a ver quién es y que necesita?-sin soltar una palabra asintió y desapareció de mi radio de visión.

Luego de una larga espera, se escuchó que la puerta del despachó se volvía a abrir, ya cansada de las interrupciones de Azul, me saqué los anteojos con cansancio y estaba a punto de reprenderla, cuando en mi campo de visión, no fue mi doncella, la que apareció en el marco de la puerta. En cambio, había un chiquillo, un pequeño niño de tez pálida y lechosa, su cabello castaño oscuro contrastaba con su piel, sus ojos de un extraño y llamativo verde esmerilado, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada y labios finos y pálidos. Aun no salía de mi sorpresa, cuando el crío me sonrió confiadamente y se aproximó.

-Hola chico, ¿Quién eres?-sin esperarlo siquiera se posicionó a mi lado y de sorpresa me abrazó. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una muestra tan espontanea de cariño, por lo tanto me dejó algo sorprendida.

-Hola, soy Henry, y soy tu hermano-sus palabras me cayeron como un enorme baldazo de agua helada. Me parecía una broma de pésimo gusto, sin molestarme en ver que solo era un niñito, lo empujé haciendo que trastabillara y cayera al piso. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de un plumazo dando paso a un rostro lleno de confusión.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, pero tu estúpida bromita no me hace ninguna gracia-se levantó con la ayuda de sus brazos. Su postura ahora era diferente, sus brazos estaban firmemente sujetos a los lados y sus manos se habían convertido en pequeños puños. Su boca estaba en un molesto rictus, sus labios pegados superior con inferior como si se los hubieran sellado con pegamento, y sus ojos me clavaban una desafiante mirada, retándome a otro movimiento.

-No te estoy mintiendo, soy tu hermano menor, fuiste robada del hospital cuando eras una bebe, mis madres te dan por muerta-no entendía nada de lo que me estaba parloteando-si no me crees puedes acompañarme a mi casa, es en Storybroocke Maine-con cada palabra que su boca soltaba, más me creía que ese chiquillo había perdido la cabeza o que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Señorita Thomson, lo lamento, no lo pude frenar, ¿quiere que llame a la policía o lo saque?-parecía que me había topado con un pequeño problema con ojitos de cachorro mojado, su mirar me suplicara que lo ayudara, y sinceramente no quería que un chiquilín estuviera solo en las calles de Boston donde podía pasarle cualquier cosa, o asustado en una celda de una estación de policía.

Le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice al pequeño cuentista, que me la devolvió encantado.

-Azul, prepara una pequeña maleta, haremos un viaje para devolver a este caballerito a su casa-Azul no estaba del todo de acuerdo, en la hora que estuvo haciendo nuestros bolsos, estuvo despotricando contra el pobre niño, que era muy tarde para hacer un viaje, que ese pequeño haría un desastre cuando llegáramos a su casa, que no era prudente para mi salud viajar hasta un pueblito que quizás ni existía, que tal vez nos perderíamos perder o que tal vez el auto tuviera un inconveniente mecánico.

-¿En serio me vas a hacer caso? ¿Vas a ir a casa conmigo?-Henry se veía realmente ilusionado, toda mi vida había presumido de saber leer los rostros de la gente, sabia como eran, por sus gestos, su carácter, incluso a veces podía ver si mentían o no. Y por como brillaban sus ojos me decía que en realidad me había dicho la verdad…o que era tan buen mentiroso que no lo notaba.

-escucha Henry, solo estamos haciendo un pequeño equipaje porque es muy tarde para llevarte a casa y volver en la misma noche-a pesar de darle la explicación necesaria, parecía que el chaval no me estaba escuchando.

El viaje fue sencillamente, un hervidero de energía y una gran migraña para la pobre Azul, la música de la radio estaba a todo lo que daba el volumen, mientras Henry y yo bromeábamos, reíamos y cantábamos erróneamente las letras que escuchábamos, no me había divertido así en años, me sentía una niña de nuevo. Sentía la brisa fría de la noche en mi rostro, y la velocidad me hacía querer sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y gritar a todo pulmón. Estábamos tan entretenidos que apenas si notamos el cartel de bienvenida al pueblito de "Storybrooke".

-vaya, al parecer el señorito Henry no mentía-dijo Azul apagando la radio y suspirando aliviada por el repentino silencio instaurado en el vehículo-¿nos puede decir donde es la dirección de su casa?-Henry se veía reacio a decirnos donde se encontraba su domicilio-por favor señorito ya es muy tarde para juegos, y realmente estamos cansadas.

-calle Mifflin 108-dijo de mala gana cruzando los brazos-es la calle principal, a la izquierda, no se pueden confundir, es la casa más grande de la calle, incluso del pueblo-al llegar a nuestro destino, pudimos ver que Henry decía la verdad, eso no era una casa, más bien era una mansión, de dos pisos y cochera externa incluida, completamente pintada de blanco rodeada por una verja de hierro forjado, con un jardín de un hermoso verde, tenía un camino parqué, que encaminaba desde la pesada puerta de la verja hasta la maciza puerta blanca de entrada de la gran casona, las ventanas, pintadas en verde de la casa, tenían las celosías abiertas completamente y las cortinas corridas de par en par. El tejado de color terracota estaba coronad por una chimenea rectangular del mismo tono.

-ayúdame a bajar, Azul-la pobre mujer me lanzó una mirada como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, pero sin dudarlo, se bajó del vehículo, abrió la cajuela y sacó la silla de rueda que me ayudaba a moverme independientemente. Acostumbrada a no pedir ayuda, me subí a ella apoyándome en el asiento con mis manos.

-¿está segura de querer acompañarnos hasta allá?-me preguntó Azul, preocupada, señalado con el dedo índice la entrada de la mansión-puede quedarse en el auto y no esforzarse tanto.

-tranquilízate, puedo con esto-le dije moviéndome hacia adelante y abriendo la verja que se encontraba a mi altura-lo devolvemos a su familia y buscaremos algún lugar para descansar-asintió a toda palabra que le estaba diciendo-y mañana temprano, volveremos a casa-el parqué hacia que las ruedas de la silla hicieran un gracioso traqueteo contra el ladrillo rojo-además, no es de buena educación no presentarse.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar al pórtico, la maciza puerta blanca se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro, corto, en capas que se disparaban a todas direcciones, hasta los hombros, su piel era cetrina, poco bronceada, de cara alargada, de facciones afiladas, nariz respingada y de puente recto, ojos cafés oscuros, y labios carnosos y pintados de un llamativo rojo manzana, resaltando una pequeña cicatriz en relieve hundido que sobresalía del labio superior, del lado derecho.

Estaba vestida con un exquisito vestido de noche, de tonalidad arenosa opaca, sin mangas, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, junto con un par de tacones negros de, tal vez, quince centímetros.

Apenas vio al niño, se abalanzó y lo acorraló en un casi asfixiante abrazo. En su respiración agitada y rápida se podía denotar que había estado llorando, seguramente de la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba su hijo bien amado, o si estaba con vida, siquiera.

-¡Henry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Qué pasó?-el pobre seguramente no sabía que pregunta responder primero. Hasta que la fina mujer se percató de nuestra presencia-¿ustedes lo trajeron?-preguntó viendo fijamente a mi asistente personal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, ANTES DE QUE ME CORTEN INTERNET, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, COMENTEN Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE SUGERENCIAS ME DARÍAN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **RECUERDEN QUE LOS CINCO PRIMEROS REVIEWS APARECERÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE JUNTO CON LAS RESPUESTAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS Y CONSEJOS QUE QUIERAN DARME**

-buenas noches señora-extendí mi mano esperando que ocurriera lo de siempre, cuando hacia eso, que me esquivara la mirada o se quedara fijamente viendo la silla de ruedas. Pero para mi sorpresa, nada de eso ocurrió, con firmeza me tomó la mano y apretó, sin quitarme sus ojos de los míos-me llamo Kathryn Thomson, mucho gusto-asintió esperando que continuara, sin soltar a Henry-para responderle, si, si fuimos nosotras-otra sorpresa me sobrevino esa misma noche, la mujer que parecía de carácter reacio y frio con los que no conocía, hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su hijo.

Me rodeó con sus largos brazos sin importarle el obstáculo de la diferencia de alturas entre mi estatura sentada y la suya de pie, no supe cómo reaccionar, y es que, como dije anteriormente, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras frecuentes de afecto, y menos de gente extraña.

-muchísimas gracias, señorita Thomson-estaba a punto de abrazar a Azul, cuando la frenó poniendo su mano derecha entre ellas-veo que su madre no es muy receptiva a recibir muestras de afecto de extraños-quise reírme a carcajadas en ese momento, pero sabía que era de mala educación y seguramente desconcertaría a la pobre mujer. Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, si Azul no cambiaba pronto esa cara de incrédula, no podrá aguantar más y me reiría descaradamente.

-lamento decirle, que, Azul, no es mi madre-su cara se coloreó tanto como una rosa en plena primavera-por favor, ahora que hemos devuelto a su hijo ¿sería tan amable de decirnos donde podemos pasar la noche?-antes de que pudiera responder, una mujer de cabello rubio, acairelado y largo hasta media espalda salió del interior de la impresionante casa, seguramente para saber que sucedía. Era alta, incluso un poco más alta que la morena. Sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla entre verde grisáceo y azul cristalino, pero en ese momento estaban enrojecidos, hinchados y con las pupilas dilatadas, al parecer también había estado llorando.

-cariño, ¿Qué sucede?-podía jurar que se parecía un poquito a mí, pero con la diferencia de que mi cabello era negro azabache, en lugar de rubio.

Al ver a Henry, su rostro se endureció de inmediato, apenas nos dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo tomó del brazo y sin pensárselo le comenzó a dar de nalgadas mientras lo reprendía.

-¿Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos tu madre y yo? ZAS ZAS ZAS creíamos que te habían secuestrado o peor ZAS ZAS ZAS nos hiciste sufrir como nunca antes, niñito desconsiderado ZAS ZAS ZAS.

-Emma, por favor, para-sinceramente, era una escena bastante vergonzosa de ver, estaba de acuerdo con que el niño merecía un castigo por ocasionarles tal susto a su familia, pero podría haber expresado mi desacuerdo con la actitud de la joven rubia, al hacerlo en público.

Pobre niño, tener dos madre y que una se precipitara a nalguearlo de esa manera en frente de completas desconocidas…necesitaría muchas sesiones de terapia…y un almohadón para sentarse cómodo, por lo menos por un par de días, hasta que se le pasara el dolor de su trasero.

Menos mal que nos vio, porque sino habría jurado que destartalaba al pobre chico. Henry apenas si podía articular palabra sin hipar, y siendo sincera, estuve a punto de gritarle a la mujer que lo soltara inmediatamente.

-vete a tu habitación, estas castigado sin salir de ahí hasta nueva orden-me dio pena, apenas era un chiquillo. Admito que no fue buena idea para él, preocupar así a su familia, pero ningún niño merecía ser castigado sin ser consolado después. Aunque no sé quién me dio más pena después, o él o yo, la mirada que me clavaba mujer luego de mandarlo a su habitación, me dejó bastante asustada-vaya, si es Kathryn Thomson-por lo menos esta mujer sabía quién era-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-si mirada parecía querer penetrar mi alma y traspasarla, sin quererlo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de puros nervios.

-buenas noches, señora-al igual que con la otra mujer, le extendí la mano, créanme que tiene la mano bastante fuerte, creo que tenía la fuerza de dos hombres en un cuerpo femenino bien esculpido-solo hemos venido a traer a su hijo a casa-la voz me salía temblorosa y baja, algo en la joven rubia, me daba algo de inseguridad, algo que hacía años no me ocurría estando frente a un adulto.

-Emma Swan Mills, mucho gusto-podía sentir por su tono de voz, lo que casi siempre veía en mi entorno, pena y lastima, esa mirada de "lo siento por no poder hacer nada por ti", pero no me dejaría amedrentar, hacía mucho tiempo que les había demostrado a los demás, que mi condición física no influía en nada en mi sentir, o en un estilo de vida independiente.

-Emma, podríamos alojarlas-la mujer rubia se quedó en silencio, tal vez pensando en la sugerencia de su pareja-es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-sus miradas se encontraron en un santiamén, podía ver toda la pasión y el amor que se profesaban la una a la otra-trajeron a Henry sano y salvo, se los debemos.

Al entrar en la casa pude ver que efectivamente, frente a mí, estaban mis peores enemigas, unas largas y pronunciadas escaleras. Y no estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a nadie, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, la rubia, demostrando porque era la cabeza de la familia, ubico su brazo izquierdo bajo mis rodillas y rodeo mi espalda con el otro brazo, cargándome como princesa en apuros.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-de repente sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara, seguramente, estaría mas roja que un tomate.

-creo que es bastante obvio-su sonrisa burlesca me producía un gran enfado e indignación.

-le voy a pedir, educadamente, que me baje, por favor-pude escuchar que su garganta retenía risa socarrona.

-si, como no ¿Cómo vas a subir sola?-apenas llevaba menos de quince minutos de conocer a la mujer…y ya podía calificarla como "un molesto dolor de cabeza", pero también tenía que admitir que era una mujer bastante servicial sin que se lo pidieran, lo que era un gran alivio para mi orgullo.

Luego de dejarme en la cama donde iba a dormir, como lo suponía, olvidó de cerrar la puerta, y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba en frente a la que me habían asignado, asumiendo por el poster y el cartel que colgaba del picaporte de "no entrar", ese cuarto era del pequeño hijo de esa pareja, la voz de Henry se oía claramente detrás de su puerta, se escuchaba la voz de la señora Swan, un poquito más alta que la del niño, aun un poco molesta, pero vamos, ya estaba en su casa, no tenía heridas ni nada, aunque ¿qué podía decir yo?, si ni siquiera recordaba los regaños de mis padres.

Esa noche la pasé casi sin dormir, el cuarto que me habían dado era igual que el mío, de cinco metros cuadrados, pero tenía que admitir que los gustos en decoración eran mucho mejores que los míos, la habitación estaba finamente decorada con motivos vintage pero también mezclados con el toque moderno del siglo veintiuno, el piso era de cerámicos marmolados desgastados, que le daba un aire de medievalismo, el techo tenía un candelabro de un símil cristal que hacía que la luz destellara en pequeños romboides en las paredes y el mismo techo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste acuoso, de estilo victoriano, la cama con doseles de roble, laqueado, era de dos plazas, con un divino cortinaje de seda negra, a cada lado de la cama había un bureau de pino de tres cajones cada uno, coronado por una lámpara de pantalla de una tela paneleada de color crema. Lo que más impresión me daba era el gran closet que ocupaba toda la pared lateral superior, de pared a pared, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tuviera una habitación de invitados con un placar tan grande y vacío?

La mañana me sorprendió ya levantada, tendiendo la cama, a pesar de estar en la silla de ruedas, no me costaba hacer las tareas básicas de la casa, aunque sinceramente me tardaba más de lo normal. La ropa que había cargado en mi bolso de mano ya estaba seleccionada en la cama y lista para usarse, aunque había un ligero problema…al no haber barrales para discapacitados físicos, necesitaba ayuda para entrar en la bañera…o salir de ella, y contando que Azul siempre se despertaba media hora después de que mi despertador sonara, no contaba con que pudiese echarme una mano.

Pero como si la hubiese llamado, a las siete y treinta de la mañana, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la señora Mills, de la cual todavía no sabía su nombre, porque no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo, entró en el cuarto, ya vestida con una camisa de seda fría, blanca, abrillantada, de mangas cortas, y cuello en "V", los primeros botones, sin abotonar, dejaban ver una generosa parte de su sostén celeste de encaje, su falda de tubo negra hasta arriba de las rodillas, acompañadas por unas medias de lycra, para finalizar su atuendo, llevaba puestos unos zapatos de tacón negros, que tal vez tenían quince centímetros de alto.

-buenos días, señorita Thomson-su voz parecía más fría y educada, que lo que sonaba en la noche anterior.

-por favor, llámeme Kathryn, solo Azul me llama "señorita Thomson"

-muy bien "Kathryn", suponiendo que su asistente aún no se ha levantado, he venido a ayudarla a prepararse antes del desayuno-esta pareja tenía algo, ese "no sé qué" que me había hecho sonrojar de la vergüenza, más de tres veces en menos de veinticuatro horas-por favor, no me diga que le da pena.

-puedo arreglármelas sola, aunque muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento-creo que no fue muy buena respuesta, porque a pesar de mi negativa, tomó más manijas de la silla, sin articular palabras, me condujo hasta el baño que el cuarto tenia incorporado, esperó a que la bañera estuviera completamente llena de agua caliente-creo que no me escuchó lo suficientemente claro, le dije

-se lo que dijo señorita Thomson, pero no hay que ser muy brillante para saber que sin una barra de ayuda, podría caer y romperse algún hueso importante, y siendo que aun el despertador de su asistente, no ha sonado, me he tomado la libertad de decidir por usted-esta iba a ser una larga mañana, solo esperaba que llegara el medio día para poder volver a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA EN PUBLICAR, PERO ME QUEDÉ SIN INTERNET, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP COMO YO LO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, LE PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y ME ENVIAN ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME ALIENTAN A ESCRIBIR CADA DÍA MAS.**

 **AQUI ESTÁN LAS RESPUESTAS PARA LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIENRON EN EL CAP 2:**

 **15marday: tus dudas se iran aclarando solas a medida que avance la historia. paciencia.**

 **diana9915: aqui está el tercer cap, espero que te siga gustando.**

Luego del mal momento que pasé antes del desayuno, la señora Mills me cargó en sus brazos, como lo había hecho su esposa la noche anterior y me sentó en una silla del comedor, normalmente me sentía más cómoda en mi propia silla de ruedas, por simples razones que eran bastantes obvias.

Toda la casa estaba en calma, me gustaba el cómodo silencio, el dulce aroma de masa de tortitas bailaba en el aire, pero además del perfume del sirope de chocolate, algo más volaba en el aire, un bajo tarareo, su voz era realmente melodiosa, parecía más aguda, su rostros mostraba facciones de tranquilidad, serenidad y felicidad, muy distintas a como se había mostrado al ingresar en la habitación sin que la hubiese llamado.

-me gusta como canta, tiene una bonita voz-se volteó, encarándome más roja que una fresa-no se apene, es un talento hermoso-siguió con lo suyo, cantando en un tono un poquito más elevado, tal vez agradecida de que alguien que no la conociera alagara su voz.

-no lo tome a mal, pero solo canto cuando nadie me oye-me dijo mientras me servía un plato de tortitas recién hechas y una taza de chocolate caliente.

-que desperdicio de un hermoso don, debería hacerse oír, alegraría a más de uno-cuando probé el chocolate, sentí en su sabor que le faltaba algo-¿sería tan amable de prestarme un poquito de canela?-recuerdo que su rostro era de estupefacción total, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma que no conocía-¿Qué sucede?

-nada, nada, mi esposa también lo bebe con canela, es algo extraño-me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia, a muchos les gustaban cosas distintas, como el café con vainilla, el queso con dulce de membrillo, o el chocolate con canela, no era nada raro, solo un poco…peculiar-no creí que a alguien más le gustara así-con una cuchara le agregué lo que faltaba a mi taza y lo revolví para que el sabor se impregnara en la bebida caliente y humeante.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio, cuando los demás habitantes y Azul bajaban por las escaleras, Henry estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme escolar, seguramente de una escuela elemental por el escudo en la chaqueta que le cubría la camisa blanca de cuello cerrado y una corbata aun sin anudar en su cuello, sus pantalones de vestir, negros estaban bien planchados y sin una mota de pelusa o manchita. Por ultimo su calzado era un par de zapatos de vestir escolares lustrados y brillantes, como todo un caballerito, ya con la mochila en el hombro, se la descolgó y la ubicó en el respaldo de la silla en la que se sentó, justo en frente de mí y al lado de su madre morena.

-buenos días Kathryn, buenos días mamá-se veía que estaba de un excelente humor por su sonrisa fresca y grande.

-buenos días Henry-al parecer aún estaba feliz de conseguir que nos hubiéramos quedado en su casa.

-buenos días-dijo Emma Swan en un tono somnoliento y ahogando un bostezo, se veía que de moda no tenía buenos gustos, al menos a mis ojos, vestía con una camisa simple clásica, de escote disimulado y sin mangas, con unos pantalones ajustados, que le realzaban el trasero, una chaqueta de cuero rojo abierta que le quedaba por encima de la cintura, que para mis adentros pensaba que podrían dañar la buena visión de la palabra "buen vestir" y para finalizar unas botas de cuero marrones de caña alta que le llegaban a las rodillas de poco tacón, fuera de los pantalones.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Thomson, señora Mills-Azul siempre había sido reservada y bastante educada con los desconocidos, tanto que a veces incomodaba a la gente, pero no a Regina Mills que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa-¿durmió bien señorita?

-si Azul, y gracias a la ayuda de la señora Regina, me di un baño antes de bajar-sin esperarlo, Henry y Emma se atragantaron un poco con sus desayunos, aunque no sabía el porqué de su gesto de ahogarse.

-¿Qué traes puesto?-me preguntó Henry viéndome por sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-les pregunté viendo mi vestimenta, había elegido para ese día una camisa de mangas cortas y cuello en "V" de color morado, al igual que mi ropa interior que iba a juego, ya que era un poco transparente, unos pantalones de pana negros, de cintura alta y estrecha y tobillos sueltos, y para finalizar unas botas de cuero negras de caña baja por sobre los tobillos, cierre en los laterales y de tacón bajo.

-te pareces a mi mamá, vestida así-me dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño.

-gracias Henry-oí que la rubia se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y reía por lo bajo.

-no es un alago, "Kathryn", te está diciendo que te vistes como una adulta-no le veía nada de malo o raro, casi toda mi vida me había vestido de estilo formal, pero también casual a la vez, y con el tiempo había adquirido ese modo de vestir por sencillez, comodidad y elegancia.

-y ¿Cuál es el problema en llevar este atuendo?-la cara de Emma no tenía precio, parecía que estaba en una lucha interna bastante intensa, entre decirme lo que pensaba y callárselo para no ofenderme, pero, como ya sabía, me lo iba a decir de todas formas, tanto como si tuviera que obligarla.

-es que, es extraño ver a una jovencita vestida así, ¿no tienes ropa que vaya acorde a tu edad?-ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta que muchos me hacían.

Puse mi mano sujetándome la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, hice un sonido grave con mi garganta y me dirigí a ella.

-así que usted dice que me visto como alguien mayor y que debería conseguir algo que diga que soy una adolescente y no una adulta… ¿Cómo se lo digo?-pude ver que Azul me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, pero hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de surtir efecto sus regaños mudos y tácito-el día que deje de vestirse con esa fea chaqueta y esas botas, que no hacen más que demostrar que no quiere crecer, hablaremos de estilos de vestimenta-se quedó helada y con la boca más grande que un buzón de correo, Henry trataba de reprimir una risita cubriéndose la boca con la taza que estaba bebiendo, Regina había soltado una gran carcajada que se habría oído en todo el país si hubiera sido posible, Azul me lanzaba una mirada de reproche y negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿y tú de que te ríes?-preguntó Emma de forma amarga a su esposa. Esperó a que se calmara un poco y le respondiera.

-ya decía yo que no era la única que pensaba que vestías como una inmadura-las lágrimas le saltaban en los ojos de haberse reído tanto, con delicadeza para no arruinarse el maquillaje, se las enjugó con la punta de su servilleta.

Había sido un día hermoso, Henry se había despedido con tristeza antes de partir con su madre rubia rumbo a la escuela, luego de que su madre morena le hubiese anudado la corbata con pulcritud alrededor del cuello. Y la señora Regina, se había ido también a su trabajo, casi me caigo de la silla al enterarme que era la alcaldesa del pueblo, flipé en colores.

Faltaban dos horas para que nos fuéramos, antes de partir me había decidido coger la silla de ruedas y dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, era una de las contadas veces que Azul no me acompañaba por mandato mío.

En mi paseo, había conocido a Granny, la anciana del pueblo y dueña de un pintoresco restaurante llamado como ella y una rustica posada, trabajaba con su nieta, Ruby, de al menos dos años más que mi edad, que a mi parecer era libertina, muy divertida y salvaje, una combinación genial, pero un poquito peligrosa si no tenía control. También me crucé con una joven muchacha de tal vez veintiún años de edad, de cabello caoba y ondulado hasta media espalda, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido salmón hasta las rodillas y de mangas cortas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo y ancho, estaba distraída leyendo un libro mientras caminaba en mi dirección, así que sin verme, casi se cae al tropezar con una de las ruedas traseras, antes de soltarme un insulto vio que era con lo que se había chocado y como un disco rayado se disculpaba una y otra vez, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Lo que más me llamó la atención, fue ver el bosque, siempre había sido amante de la naturaleza y antes de perder las piernas, me encantaba subirme a los árboles, nadar en el rio o ver las magníficas montañas en nuestros viajes familiares. Vi que había un pequeño sendero, posiblemente hecho para que los campistas y paseadores no se perdieran, estaba libre de pasto, ramas o algún obstáculo que interfiriera con mi recorrido, y en mi inmensa curiosidad de ver esa arboleda desde su interior, me adentré en ella, el aire era cálido entre los árboles, se oían los hermosos pájaros cantar y miles de aromas florales se impregnaban en mi nariz, llamándome a entrar más profundamente.

Había avanzado en gran distancia, podría haber jurado que ya estaba a más de un quillotro de distancia de la entrada, cuando lo encontré, un precioso claro bañado en luz solar, los árboles se abrían como dejándola entrar y tocar el agua de esa pequeña laguna que me invitaba a meterme, pero, mi instinto me decía que no me arriesgara.

Ya cansada de haber movido las ruedas por mucho tiempo, me dispuse a descansar, pero la silla estaba algo incomoda, saqué una manta que llevaba conmigo para ocasiones como esta, con cuidado la coloqué en el suelo y despacio me deslice hasta llegar a un grueso tronco inclinado en el que recosté mi espalda, el lugar era bellísimo, había tanta hermosura en el que no quería irme de ahí. Y sin preocuparme de mí futuro cercano, cerré los ojos arrullada por el canto de los pájaros que me llevaban aun mundo de sueños. Lástima que no vi venir nada de lo que me pasaría a continuación.

Un estrepitoso trueno me despertó, sobresaltándome, comenzaba a tener pánico al saber que comenzaba una tormenta, pero más pánico me produjo ver a mi alrededor y no poder encontrar mi silla, me faltaba la respiración, me sentía desnuda e indefensa sin mi fiel compañera de libertad, la mente se me nublaba al igual que mis ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, me temblaban las manos y me zumbaban los oídos. Otro trueno sonó en el aire haciéndome gritar y cubrirme las orejas mientras me balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás en un intento de desconectarme de mi entorno.

Odiaba las tormentas, desde ese fatídico día, les tenía un inmenso terror, me traían malos recuerdos y trataba de evitar que llegara el sonido de un trueno o la luz de un rayo a mi memoria, cada vez que llovía de esa manera, me daba un abrazante ataque de pánico que me nublaba por completo, y esa vez no era la excepción, no tenía mi silla para poder escapar de ese lugar, las frías gotas chocaban contra mi cuerpo y el suelo del bosque, el viento hacia que el frio calara más en mí, combinado con la lluvia, tampoco había sido muy lista de llevar mi teléfono móvil conmigo y llamar a Azul o a alguien.

Hacía mucho que la voz ya no me salía de tanto gritar aterrada, la ropa que llevaba no me proporcionaba nada de calor, ya estaba muy sucia, cubierta de lodo y estaba más que húmeda, mi cuerpo tiritaba sin control, seguramente mis labios estaba morados y mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, abrazada a mí misma pensaba, en que si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de mi ausencia, seguramente la alcaldesa estaba ocupada en su oficina, Henry en la escuela bajo un techo que lo refugiara y la sheriff en la comisaría jugando a las cartas o algo así.

No sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento, pero al despertar, oía unas voces llamándome entre la lluvia que aún no se detenía, no sabía si era una alucinación de mi desesperado cerebro o si en realidad alguien estaba buscándome. Por lo que podía distinguir eran dos voces femeninas, pero no podía identificar de quienes.

-¡Kathryn! ¡¿Estás por aquí?! ¡Responde!

-¡Señorita Thomson!

Las voces se iban acercando más y más, solo podía atinar a juntar mis piernas con la ayuda de mis manos, con el resto de mi cuerpo, cerrar mis ojos, y recostar mi costado contra el tronco donde me había quedado dormida, no me salía ni un hilillo de voz, seguramente me había lastimado las cuerdas vocales y no podía responder al llamado.

-¡Regina! ¡La encontré!-conocía esa voz, levanté la vista y vi su cabellera rubia empapada, cubierta con un caso de color negro y unos guantes rojos, se agachó y con pasmosa facilidad me tomó en brazos como la primera vez-¿estás herida?¿te duele algo?... ¿y tú silla?-a su lado apareció su esposa cubierta por un paraguas negro lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos del agua fría a las tres, tenía un abrigó aterciopelado doblado en el brazo que coló encima mío para cubrirme-hay que llevarla a casa antes de que le dé una pulmonía-conmigo a cuestas, corrieron hacia la entrada del bosque donde estaba un Mercedes Benz de color negro esperando con el motor encendido, la señora Regina se metió en el asiento trasero y ayudó a meter mi cuerpo para luego ubicar mi cabeza en su regazo, su mano enguantada acariciaba mi frente, el movimiento y vibración del auto y combinado con la calefacción del vehículo, me adormilaba y me llevaba a un estado de gran sopor.

-manténgase despierta, señorita, no se duerma-la voz de la alcaldesa me parecía cada vez más y más lejana, comenzaba a sentir frio y las fuerzas me estaban abandonando, en los últimos segundos de conciencia, antes de desvanecerme, vi algo que me pareció inaudito, en lugar de ver el rostro de la mujer morena, pude ver los risos cobrizos y largos de mi madre y sus ojos celestes cristalinos, volteé la cabeza y tras el volante, viéndome por el espejo retrovisor estaban los ojos negros y llenos de brillo de mi padre, sonriéndome, como si nunca se hubieran ido.

¿Acaso era una señal? ¿O realmente tenía fiebre muy alta y me provocaba alucinaciones?


	4. Chapter 4

**LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA CON ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **DENTRO DE POCO PUBLICARÉ EL SIG. CAP DE "NUESTRA FAMILIA, LOS SWAN MILLS" ¿QUE SUCEDERÁ CON RUBY? ¿VOLVERÁ EN SI? ¿O SE DESCONECTARÁ POR COMPLETO DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS, ENCERRÁNDOSE EN SU MENTE?**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, AQUÍ LES TENGO EL CAP. 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA**

 **CASI SE ME OLVIDABA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE PONEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, SIGUEN Y COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, ME DAN MAS FUERZAS Y ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.**

 **(PERDONEN SI HAY ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS, NO ES MI CULPA...NO POR COMPLETO)**

POV NARRADOR:

La joven que estaba despertando, se veía claramente que le costaba orientarse, su cabeza le daba mil y una vueltas, los músculos de sus brazos estaban completamente agarrotados, su estómago estaba tan revuelto como unos huevos de su desayuno, le dolía horrorosamente la garganta, a tal punto de creer que se había tragado un puñado de clavos y vidrios rotos. Apenas podía respirar con facilidad, su pecho dolía como si hubiese sido aplastado por una tonelada de rocas, su nariz no podía pasar aire a sus pulmones, por lo que tenía que respirar por la boca, haciendo que esta se secara con rapidez, pero también sentía algo extraño en su cara, una especie de mascara que le rebotaba el cálido aliento que ella lanzaba en el intento de respirar con normalidad.

Con los ojos cerrados y a tientas inspeccionó con la yema de sus dedos, el extraño artefacto que le cubría su nariz y boca, descubriendo que era una máscara de oxígeno. Como la que le habían colocado ese día en el hospital, antes de informarle que no volvería a ver a sus padres, nunca más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando que había sucedido ese día, sin prestarle atención a su entorno intentó levantarse de lo que parecía la cama donde había pasado la noche, y quitarse esa cosa que le pasaba oxígeno a través de un tubo de plástico flexible y grueso. Hiperventilándose, sintió como un par de manos huesudas y fuertes intentaban retenerla por las muñecas. Tratando de evitar que se hiciera más daño del que ya se había hecho.

-¡señorita! ¡Señorita Thomson! ¡Tranquilícese!-la voz de la alcaldes apenas si le llegaba a sus oídos, parecía que el pánico y el miedo la habían bloqueado casi por completo-¡Kathryn!-su nombre le golpeó en el subconsciente como un puñetazo, haciendo que se quedará inmóvil como una estatua-está a salvo señorita Thomson, no tiene nada que temer-la chica asintió con la vista clavada en los ojos castaños de la mujer.

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta se sentía realmente adolorida, por más que lo intentara, no salía siquiera un mísero siseo.

Regina, al comprender la incómoda y frustrante situación de su peculiar invitada, le extendió una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que tenía guardados el su confiable bolso de mano.

La chelista, resignada a no poder hablar por un tiempo se dispuso a escribir la pregunta que tanto rondaba por su cabeza.

-"¿encontraron mi silla?"-la alcaldesa, no supo que responder a eso, frente a ella tenía una jovencita de no más de quince años de edad, incapacitada a hablar o caminar, preguntando por un objeto inanimado, como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, podría decirle que le conseguirían una nueva, pero sabía, que esa era una opción negativa, la chica no estaba preguntando por "la silla" sino que estaba diciendo "mi", era evidente que esa era su pertenencia, y sabiendo lo posesiva que era ella misma con sus posesiones, no era posible conseguirle otra sin que se enfadara o se sintiera ofendida o herida.

-lo siento querida, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarla-Kathryn cabizbaja y desanimada, volvió a asentir-¿necesita algo? ¿Tiene sed? ¿O un poco de hambre?-la chica señaló la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara e intentó quitársela, siendo detenida otra vez por la alcaldesa-su asistente dijo que intentaría sacarse eso, por eso estoy aquí, para decirle, que ni lo intente, es por su propio bien, y a la buena o a la mala, tendrá que utilizarla hasta que esa gripe que tiene se le vaya-Kathryn, olvidándose de su educación y su madurez, lanzó la libreta que tenía entre sus manos, contra la pared que estaba a su derecha, cerca de la puerta.

-alguien está teniendo un berrinche, por lo que puedo ver-la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación se parecía mucho a Regina, con la diferencia que esa peculiar dama era un tanto mayor, de cabellera ondulada hasta por debajo de sus hombros, castaña y ondulada, piel pálida de porcelana, cejas del mismo color que su cabello y ojos cafés casi negros, su nariz de perfil griego, algo curvada y labios finos pintados con un labial rojo coral que le hacía contrastar con el resto de su cara.

-madre, creí que nos veríamos para la cena de esta noche-Regina a pesar de estar contrariada con su presencia, también estaba feliz de verla, no eran muchos los momentos que podían compartir juntas y los atesoraban como si fuese la última vez que se vieran.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero…Emma me dijo un pequeño rumor sobre un joven talentosa que se estaba hospedando con ustedes-Kathryn ya fastidiada de su incapacidad de no poder ser físicamente independiente y de no poder responder por ella misma, cerró sus puños tal punto de volver sus nudillos blancos de tanta presión-¿Qué le sucedió a la joven damita?

-madre, ella es Kathryn Thomson-Regina apartó la mirada de su madre, sintiéndose insegura de como continuar.

POV KATHRYN:

Otra vez vi esa mirada en su rostro, no era justo, había trabajado muy duro para evitar que eso me amedrentara, y otra vez me sentía desolada e indefensa, y esta vez, no tenía a mi compañera para sentirme segura y protegida contra la hostilidad del mundo. La cosa empeoraba con esta maldita afonía. Aflojé los apretados puños que se habían creado de mis delgadas manos y traté de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, siendo imposible por la obstrucción nasal que molestaba mis cavidades respiratorias.

-así que ella es la famosa chelista, la princesa de las cuerdas-mi sorpresa me sobrepasó, casi nadie sabía el apodo que mis compañeros de la orquesta me habían dado en mi primer concierto.

La mano de esa mujer se extendió en frente de mi cara esperando que la estrechara.

-es un placer conocerte, soy Cora Mills-asentí y estreché la mano que me ofrecía, aun sorprendida y avergonzada de que me viera en ese deplorable estado-no se preocupe, Henry ya me contó lo que sucedió y como la encontró-ese niño no se pasaba una sola. Pero antes de poder pensar en cómo explicarle a esa mujer que no era la hermana del pequeño caballerito, se me acercó tanto que invadió, literalmente, mi espacio personal, su rostro frio y calculador estaba a centímetros nada más del mío, cargado de incomodidad y miedo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que susurró en mi oído, su voz cargada de odio y desprecio-no sé qué está planeando, "señorita famosa", pero no permitiré que ilusione a mi nieto con sus mentiras y engaños ¿entiende?-mis ojos se humedecieron, de repente sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi pecho como si una afilada aguja lo hubiese atravesado. No sabía por qué me sentía de esa manera, pero deseaba con toda mi alma poder hablar para explicarle, decirle que no era ninguna farsante o manipuladora, solo era una chelista con deseos de volver a su hogar y volver a su vida común y corriente.

-madre, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-solo la verdad, querida-parecía que de un momento a otro habría una dura confrontación entre ellas dos-metiste a dos desconocidas en tu casa, ¿acaso pensaste si pe podrían hacer algún daño a Henry o a Emma? O peor aún ¿a ti?

-sí, seguro madre, una chica minusválida físicamente de cintura hacia abajo, sin silla de ruedas y una mujer más delgada que un mondadientes, sí que son un peligro potencial-se podía sentir claramente la tensión en el aire, si hubiese sido físicamente posible, podría haberla cortado con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Henry me dijo que es su hermana, cuando todo sabemos que Kaylie murió a los seis meces de edad-otra vez ese dichoso temita. Ya me estaba dando una molesta y aguda migraña y dolor de manos de tanto apretar los puños sobre mi regazo.

-eso lo sé, madre, solo tuvieron la amabilidad de traerlo de vuelta a casa, después de que se hubiera fugado…estando a tu cuidado, debo añadir, pero era muy tarde para volverse a altas horas de la noche-el volumen de sus voces aumentaba conforme continuaba la discusión.

-¡yo no fui la que le contaba noche tras noche, lo bella y adorable que era su hermana! ¡¿O se te olvidó que él, vino corriendo a mi casa cansado de escuchar de alguien que nunca conoció!?-recuerdo que se volteó hacia mí, su rostro estaba rojo brillante de tanta ira que demostraba y sin pensar en nada mas, soltó lo que seguramente estaba pensando sobre mi persona, en ese momento-Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que una embustera y usurpadora le robe el lugar a mi difunta nieta-luego de escuchar eso, una inmensa furia me embargó, pero…luego de sentir eso…todo se volvió negro.

POV REGINA:

Era insólito, imposible de creer, pero ahí estaba.

De un momento a otro, había pasado de estar con un respirador pasándole antibióticos, sentada en una cama, a estar levitando frente a nosotras, con sus pies apenas rosando el suelo, una extraña aura de luz blanca y negra la cubría de arriba abajo, su cabello había pasado de castaño liso a estar acairelado, intercalado en mechas tanto rubias como castañas, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, ya no eran pardos y opacos, se habían convertido en completamente blancos y brillantes, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Solo personas que provenían del Bosque Encantado o fueran mágicos, podían cruzar la barrera que separaba Storybrooke del mundo real, ella debía haber venido con nosotros en la maldición…o ser una criatura mágica, pero no podía saberlo, jamás la había visto en mi vida. No podía saber quién rayos era.

-querida…muévete…lentamente…hacia ella…y trata…de calmarla-me dijo mi madre, mirándola fijamente y con temor, desde su posición, paralizada.

Los antes dulces y cálidos ojos de la señorita Thomson ahora estaba llenos de dolor y rabia, derramaban unas increíblemente blancas y lechosas lagrimas que patinaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo de madera bajo sus levitados pies.

-Kathryn, sé que puedes oírme-mis pasos temblorosos he inseguros, me conducían a ella, que me clavaba su blanquecina mirada apretando los dientes, como un animal a punto de atacar a su presa-estas enojada, molesta…puedo entenderlo…a nadie le gusta que lo acusen de algo que no es-le dije mirando molesta a mi madre por haber causado esa reacción en ella, que posiblemente, podía ser volátil si no se tranquilizaba.

-no trates de parecer comprensiva, Reina Malvada-su voz y su convicción al hablar me dejaron de piedra, nadie en este pueblo, salvo mi familia sabia mi verdadera identidad, ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella? Además de escuchar esa tenebrosa y tétrica voz grave, parecía que una adulta furia del inframundo se hubiera metido en su cuerpo y hablara con su boca-¿Cómo quieres calmar a los demonios de mi interior? Cuando tú nunca pudiste luchar con los tuyos-esa chica de veras me estaba asustando, con sus blancos ojos podía ver hasta más allá de mi alma-¿o quieres intentarlo tú, Cora? ¿O debería llamarte Reina de Corazones?-y fue ahí cuando mi madre hizo la peor jugada que se le pudo ocurrir, se dejó llevar por la rabia que le causaba no saber qué hacer en una situación como esa, y le disparó con una enorme bola de fuego…olvidándose que teníamos a un ente posiblemente más poderoso que nosotras, devolviéndonos el ataque.

El impacto fue tan grande que nos hizo estrellarnos contra la pared que teníamos detrás, con el golpe en la cabeza me desmayé al instante, despertándome poco tiempo después.

Parecía que nada había ocurrido, la señorita Thomson estaba recostada con la espalda semi pegada al respaldo de la cama, con su máscara de antibióticos en su lugar, siendo revisada por su asistente, que le controlaba la presión sanguínea.

-¿siente mareos, náuseas, fatiga, exceso de calor?-la joven negaba calmadamente-no me explico, ¿segura que no se acuerda de nada de lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo terminó en el suelo? ¿O porque se desmayaron la señora Mills y su hija?-la chica seguía negado sin articular ninguna palabra-muy bien, descanse señorita, vendré a verla cada dos horas.

Mis piernas me temblaban cuando Azul intentó ayudarnos a levantarnos, me dolía la cabeza, y por cómo veía a mi madre, tenía los mismos problemas.

-bonito golpe se dieron ustedes dos-bajar las escaleras fue un poco más difícil de lo habitual, pero bueno, cuando sientes las piernas como inútiles fideos, casi toda actividad física se vuelve complicada de realizar.

-¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió allá arriba?-nos preguntó Emma luego de entregarnos dos bolsas de hielo que pusimos con rapidez en nuestras cabezas.

Esperé a que Azul no estuviera en la misma habitación para poder comunicarles algo de suma urgencia. Teníamos que hablar con toda la familia.

-esta noche tendremos una junta familiar-les dije a Emma y Henry-necesitamos hablar con tus padres, con Zelena y con mi padre-tanto Henry, como Emma y mi madre asintieron sin titubear.

Hacía mucho que no teníamos una reunión familiar junto con los padres de Emma y mi hermana mayor…desde que…nuestra pequeña…se había ido.

La tarde fue bastante incomoda, Henry nos culpaba de haber alterado a su "hermana" y gracias a eso, que hubiera soltado todo su poder negativamente, Emma había trabajado exhaustivamente para encontrar esa dichosa silla de ruedas, pero sin éxito, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, Zelena había estado reticente en aceptar mi invitación en la reunión familiar, hasta que le conté lo que había sucedido con la señorita Thomson y le hubiera suplicado posteriormente, mi padre habiendo escuchado los hechos, se había puesto a investigar en su basta biblioteca de magia, sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la habitación de invitados.

La noche llegó con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto, estábamos todos juntos en mi despacho, con la puerta cerraba bajo llave, estábamos, los padres de Emma, los Charming, Mary Margaret y su marido David (creerán que son personas comunes y corrientes, pero no, ellos eran Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador), mi madre, Cora, la reina de corazones, mi hermana mayor Zelena, la bruja mala del oeste, mi padre Rumpelstiltskin, el oscuro, Emma, la salvadora, nuestro hijo Henry, y yo, la reina malvada.

Mi padre había encontrado un artículo de bastante interés en uno de sus libros de archivos proféticos.

-¿estás seguro que encontraste algo que valga la pena?-como siempre, desde que tenía memoria, mi hermana se concentraba al máximo en ser sarcástica, irónica, en teoría, ser un gran y tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Mi padre portaba en sus brazos un enorme libro de tapas duras, forradas en cuero rojo, su título tenía grandes y gruesas letras doradas que rezaban "profecía del principio de los tiempos", lo abrió justo a la mitad, sus páginas en blanco comenzaron a escribirse solas y a mostrar extrañas runas y dibujos incomprensibles.

-escuchen esto, es muy importante: "en una época de ciega tristeza, un ser perdido, pero no olvidado, se levantará de las oscuras tinieblas de la ignorancia, para descubrir su verdad.

Alzará sus alas para proteger o castigar a quienes se lo merecen.

Lo llamarán la profecía gris, creada en las llamas de la maldad, como en los rayos de la bondad.

Se descubrirá que es lo que realmente es, cuando su vínculo más fuerte se vea en auténtico peligro de muerte"-todo quedamos mirando la página donde estaba ese extraño y peculiar párrafo. Bajo esa escritura había un dibujo bastante interesante, era un espiral de tinta negra, rodeado por un circulo, fuera del mismo había otros pequeños dibujos rodeándolo. Una espada, una corona, un corazón, una gema en forma sexagonal, un pequeño libro abierto, un arco cruzado con una flecha, una vara parecida a un cetro, y por ultimo un vial de cuello largo y vaso de precipitación ancho.

-¿Qué significa este extraño diagrama?-preguntó el siempre curioso de Henry.

-no lo sé, aún estoy tratando de descifrarlo.

POV EMMA:

Estando en esa oficina, vi como Cora, Regina, Zelena y Rumpelstiltskin se veían entre sí, sus rostros se veían asustados, contrariados, como si temieran que algo les hiciera daño.

-tenemos que hacer que se vaya-no podía creer lo que oía y de quien lo oía.

-Regina, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera sabemos si este párrafo habla de esa niña-era una idea simplemente estúpida, primero me decía que debíamos alojarlas, ahora esa chiquilla estaba enferma e incapacitada para moverse, ¿y ella quería deshacerse de la que había traído a nuestro hijo?

-tú escuchaste lo que dijo mi padre, esa niña podría castigarnos por nuestros pecados-y luego decía que la paranoica era yo-Emma-su voz…había bajado un tono, estaba más apagada, ahogada, no podía ver su cara ya que estaba cabizbaja, pero el temblequeo de sus hombros me decía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-tu no estuviste en esa habitación, no viste lo que nosotras vimos, esa chica nos reconoció-Cora asintió cuando la encaré en busca de una respuesta afirmativa-primero nosotras dos…pero…¿si luego viene a por Zelena o mi padre? No pude proteger a Kaylie-como si tuviese un caso severo de bipolaridad su rostro y su voz cambió fríamente, a como era en sus años de Reina Malvada en el Bosque Encantado-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando hay una amenaza cerca de mi familia-ahí estaba esa actitud por la que me había enamorado de ella, su determinación de cuidar a los suyos, sí, es cierto que había sido la reina malvada antes de conocerla, pero…había cambiado rotundamente, ya no era esa mujer desalmada y egoísta, con sed de venganza que había encontrado en el Bosque Encantado, no quedaba nada de esa temible bruja que era parte de su pasado.

-muy bien, si vuelve a suceder…yo misma las echaré-todos a mi alrededor me vieron como si me hubiera salido cuernos y cola-pero, no entiendo por qué se preocupan, si se irán a más tardar mañana o pasado mañana.

Henry molesto de haber escuchado eso de mí, salió corriendo azotando la puerta tras de sí, teníamos que hacer algo con su repentina actitud rebelde e impertinente para con nosotros, era muy raro, había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. No sabíamos que se debía su cambio.

Ya no era ese tierno y dulce niño que tanto conocíamos, era completamente diferente, ¿A dónde se había ido ese pequeño angelito de ojos traviesos y mirada de cachorrito?

La cena había pasado realmente incomoda Henry no había bajado, se había encerrado junco con la joven chelista, Zelena, Cora y Rumpel se habían quedado a comer, pero casi no habían probado bocado, seguramente preocupados por su destino, por la personita que estaba una habitación arriba nuestro. Afligidos por su poder y la posibilidad de detectar la "maldad" que ellos poseían.

A pesar de no querer creerlo, lo pensaba seriamente, ¿sería posible que ella fuese la profecía gris? Era solo un cuento para niños, nunca se había cumplido, pero… ¿y si era cierto? ¿Sería capaz de romper la maldición que tanto nos había costado crear? Si era cierto, estábamos perdidos, estaríamos desamparados, al alcance y merced del maldito Merlín y su sed de poder.

 **COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUE PODRÍA OCURRIR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUY BIEN QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO MAS, PARA SABER TODA LA VERDAD DE KHATHRYN Y LA BEBÉ KAYLIE.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE POnEN EN FAVORITOS, SIGUEN Y COMENTAN ESTA Y MAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE ME PONEN Y ME ALIENTAN CADA DÍA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA COMPLACERLOS.**

 **15marday: tendrás que tener un poquito mas de paciencia para que tus dudas se aclaren del todo. muchas gracias por comentar los capitulos y exponerme tus dudas.**

 **Kykyi-chan: espero que este cap te guste y sigas dejando esos cortos pero tan alentadores reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

POV HENRY:

Nunca voy a borrar de mi memoria ese horrible sueño, ese que marcaría un antes y después de mi camino de ser visto como un héroe o un villano.

Me encontraba en un extraño paramo, tal vez un recóndito lugar escondido, parte del muelle, rodeado por mi familia, y varias figuras encapuchadas, en frente mío estaba ella, pero se veía diferente, muy diferente, para empezar se veía mayor, ya no portaba esa silla de ruedas, su altura sobrepasaba la mía por media cabeza, su cabello antes castaño casi negro, estaba intercalado entre negro azabache y rubio platinado, recogido en un ajustado moño, su piel estaba muy pálida, casi como la de un muerto, y sus ojos, que antes eran pardos, ahora eran distintos, el izquierdo era de un vivo verde azulado y el derecho era café oscuro. Sin contar con que portaba un par de preciosas alas tan grandes como su cuerpo, una tan blanca como la nieve, y la otra tan negra como el pelaje de una pantera negra.

Su traje era de lo más raro, llevaba puesto una extraña chaqueta de cola partida que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, de un material que a simple vista parecía cuero, junto con unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas de caña alta hasta las rodillas de tacón aguja, muy parecidos a los que usaba mi madre.

Pude sentir algo extrañamente frio y rígido en mi mano derecha, al fijarme que era, vi que era una afilada espada con unas extrañas inscripciones en la hoja. No entendía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar con mi familia y esos seres encapuchados, hasta que ella me habló.

Su rostro tenía una cálida sonrisa, muy parecida a las de mi mamá, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas tenían ese raro brillo comprensivo, casi maternal.

-todo estará bien, Henry-su voz casi quebrada me producía un mal augurio en la boca del estómago-conviértete en el héroe que siempre quisiste ser-sin mediar palabra se me abalanzó de repente, incrustándose esa espada que portaba. Pude ver como casi la totalidad de esa arma salía por su espalda, justo donde estaba ubicado el corazón. Sus brazos me rodearon en un reconfortante abrazo que en ese momento no me servía de nada, una seca toz me aturdió el oído izquierdo, mientras sentía que mi hombro se humedecía, seguramente de su sangre.

Sus bellas alas se desintegraron como partículas de polvo, al igual que la espada que la atravesaba, su cabello volvía a ser castaño y su ropa se volvía tan blanca como las nubes. Esas extrañas figuras encapuchadas comenzaron a desaparecer como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

-me siento…muy orgullosa-sin más se desplomó en el frio suelo, siendo rodeada de inmediato por mis abuelos, mi tía Zelena y mis madres, al ver que ya no abriría más los ojos, las siete miradas que antes se posaban en ella, asustadas, se clavaban en mí, como filosas dagas, llenas de odio y rencor.

Recuerdo que me desperté llorando y sudando copiosamente, pero con la determinación de no dejar que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

No iba a permitir que ella se fuera, me había pasado toda mi vida escuchando historias de cómo era, una pequeña inteligente, dulce, con una risita encantadora y unos ojos tan atrapantes como los de mi mamá, y ahora que por fin había logrado que regresara a casa, no iba a dejar que se fuera así de fácil, primero tendría que pasar por mi frio cadáver.

A la mañana siguiente de habernos reunido con mis abuelos y mi tía Zelena, me despertó esa horrible pesadilla, que se fue desvaneciendo de mi mente al oír una suave melodía producida por un instrumento de sonidos quejumbrosos y graves. Debía ser ella quien estuviese tocando, se oía realmente hermoso, triste y melancólico, pero hermoso, se podía sentir el gran sentimiento de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo con esos acordes, parecía que esa melodía estaba contando una historia que nadie más que su compositor podía entender.

Al entrar en el cuarto que mi madre le había dado, así me la encontré, vestida con un simple piyama de camisa y pantalones largos en color negro y violeta, con los ojos cerrados, sentada en el borde de la cama, dejando reposar en su hombro, el cuello de ese largo y gran instrumento de cuerdas que ella hacía sonar tan hermosamente, sus dedos bailaban sobre las cerdas mientras su arco se deslizaba de un lado a otro, rasgando las notas en el aire.

-buenos días-se detuvo de golpe como si la hubiese pillado haciendo una travesura, aunque si hablábamos francamente, estar sentada sin esa extraña mascara de hule, era desobedecer, ya que mamá y su asistente le habían dicho que no se la quitara. Pero no se lo podía recriminar-por favor, sigue, me gusta mucho tu música-con una tímida sonrisa siguió tocando para mí, su pasión era tanta que parecía que la misma canción estaba relatando una triste pero fascinante historia…historia…historia… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El libro de cuentos que me había dado mi abuela era la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Hen…Henry?-su voz apenas se oía, gracias a su afonía, de la cual parecía que tardaría unos días más en recuperarse.

-quiero mostrarte algo-sin dejarla preguntar, salí corriendo sin importarme si despertaría a mis madres o a su asistente, y lo busqué donde lo había guardado la última vez que lo había leído…una semana antes de salir del pueblo a buscarla.

Ese libro era muy importante para mí, me lo había dado mi abuela Mary Margaret en mi cumpleaños, eran las historias de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, cuando estaban en el Bosque Encantado, incluyendo la corta historia de mi hermana mayor, antes de que la dieran por muerta.

Al poner el libro en sus manos sus ojos me lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-solo velo, es muy interesante-su ceja se arqueó hacia arriba, en un idéntico gesto que hacia mamá en una pregunta tacita, a veces creía que mis madres eran un par de idiotas al no saber reconocer a su propia hija estando delante de ellas, o al hada más poderosa, quien había estado desde generaciones pasadas protegiendo a nuestra familia-no es como los cuentos que seguramente conoces.

POV KATHRYN:

Apenas comencé a hojear ese ridículo libro de cuentos infantiles que Henry me había dado, me sentí realmente mal, mareada, con la vista borrosa, el estómago vacío pero increíblemente revuelto, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme desmayado en ese momento, o haber perdido el conocimiento.

En un parpadeo, me vi en una habitación completamente blanca, nada más que luz cegadora y un estridente ruido me acompañaba en esa visión. De repente todo se vio más nítido, me encontraba en un hospital, delante de mí se encontraba la alcaldesa tumbada en una camilla, su vientre se podía notar bastante grande, seguramente, estaba en trabajo de parto por los gritos que estaba dando y los improperios que salían de su boca, junto a ella, soportando el dolor que debía estar sufriendo con la presión del agarre que la tenía tan firmemente enganchada a su esposa, estaba la sheriff Swan, tratando de calmar a su mujer, acariciando su frente y animándola a seguir pujando.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, un nítido llanto de un recién nacido, no sabía si vomitar de la impresión que me dio, o desmayarme, dicen que un bebé es hermoso, bellísimo cuando nace…créanme…es una completa mentira, ese pequeño crio estaba cubierto de sangre, arrugado como una pasa y un grueso y grisáceo cordón conectaba su pequeña pansa con…creo que…el interior de su madre.

-¿está bien? ¿Mi bebé está bien?-la pobre mujer estaba pálida y sudorosa, sus cabellos negros azabaches se le pegaban a la frente y la noca. Realmente se veía agotada, pero como toda madre, se preocupaba de saber si su recién nacido había llegado sano al mundo.

-felicidades alcaldesa, sheriff, es una niña, muy sana…y con unos pulmones bastante fuertes-realmente tenía unos pulmones de acero, no podía entender como le hacía para llorar tan fuerte.

Luego de que la limpiaran y la vistieran con un mameluco violeta, era realmente hermosa esa pequeña criatura, su cabecita estaba cubierta con una pelusilla castaña contrastando con su pálida y delicada piel, sus ojos eran rarísimos, los más brillantes que jamás hubiese visto, el izquierdo era de un vivo verde azulado y el derecho era café oscuro, nunca antes había visto un bebé con esos vivaces colores.

-¿puedo saber cómo la llamarán?

Las dos mujeres estaban completamente embelesadas con su pequeña en brazos, conocía esa mirada, cuantas veces la había visto en mis padres, después de cada concierto escolar, era orgullo, amor, ese sentimiento que me llenaba el pecho cada vez que papá me cargaba en sus hombros y me felicitada por mi gran talento. Viendo esa preciosa imagen, esa estaca volvió a clavarse en mi pecho, ese día era el aniversario número cinco de su muerte, y como cada año, en esa fecha, me sentía realmente sola, desamparada, vacía, sin motivos para vivir.

-Kaylie…su nombre es Kaylie-así que ella era la famosa niñita que habían perdido, ¿estaría soñando u otra vez tenía fiebre y veía cosas que en realidad no estaba ahí? La alcaldesa y la sheriff no apartaban los ojos de su hija, pero algo me rondaba en la mente ¿Cómo era posible que dos mujeres fueran madres de una criatura? Digo…biológicamente era imposible, ¿o no?-Emma, es hermosa, mírala.

Lo último que recordaba luego de esa…extraña visión, era ver todo negro y sentirme de nuevo como una miseria humana.

Sentí que alguien me presionaba el pecho con el puño, para luego cubrirme la nariz y soplaran aire hacia mi garganta, llenándome los pulmones, un murmullo de voces se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, hasta que pude identificarlas.

-vamos señorita, despierte, reaccione-la voz de Azul se oía desesperada, casi como una súplica de piedad-por favor…por favor, abra los ojos-¿acaso estaba llorando? ¿O eran alucinaciones mías? aunque lo intentara, parecía que el cuerpo entero no me respondía, no podía abrir los ojos o respirar con normalidad, era desesperante ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

-Emma, saca a Henry de la habitación-la señora Mills parecía igual de desesperada, podía oír la voz de Henry, gritando desaforado mientras se alejaba, posiblemente siendo arrastrado por su madre.

Alguien me abría la boca y comprobaba mi pulso, posiblemente con dos dedos en mi cuello

-no respira-¿Por qué podía sentir mi entorno si decían que no estaba respirando? ¿Acaso estaba en las ultimas de la vida?-está comenzando a hincharse, necesitamos administrarle epinefrina-no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió luego de sentir ese molesto ardor característico de un pinchazo de aguja en mi pierna izquierda, pero para gracia divina o burla de mal gusto del destino, comencé a sentir mis vías respiratorias abiertas.

Un fuerte ataque de tos me invadió, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

Los brazos de alguien me rodearon al instante, por el perfume supe que era Azul, temblaba incontrolablemente, y no paraba de sollozar. En ese entonces, algo en mi mente me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad, si, tal vez mis padres se habían ido, pero…no estaba sola, tenía a alguien que aún no me dejaba, alguien que había sido parte de la familia desde un principio, esa mujer que había estado conmigo después del funeral, quien no se había marchado luego de que sus jefes murieran, y que no se apartaba de mi lado sin importar cuan mal me comportara con ella, no le importaba los desplantes y comentarios fríos y sarcásticos que le lanzara, ella los recibía sin quejarse o criticar. el golpe de la perdida había sido tan duro que había olvidado por completo esos años de mi infancia, cuando jugaba conmigo, cada noche leyendo un cuento para dormir, incluso cuando ellos tenían que viajar, ella se encargaba de que no los extrañara.

Al encararme a ella, vi algo que me parecía imposible de creer, sus ojos tan regios y a veces fríos y serios, estaban cargados de dolor y lágrimas, mientras sus dientes se presionaban unos con otros.

-¡En su vida vuelva a hacerme algo así! ¿Me entendió? ¡No tiene idea del susto que me dio! ¡Casi me da un infarto!-no sabía si reír por la manera maternal con la que me estaba gritando…o llorar por causarle semejante sufrimiento.

Luego de ese horrible episodio para la pobre mujer, decidió no despegar ojo de mí, resultó que mi cuerpo había reaccionado negativamente al tacto del cuero del que estaban hechas las tapas del libro de cuentos de Henry, causándome un fuerte shock anafiláctico.

El día fue mejorando un poquito, por lo menos, para mi buena suerte, la sheriff apareció en el cuarto gritando como una chiquilla que había encontrado el tesoro perdido de la Atlántida. Con mi silla plegada en mano y una sonrisa infantil en su boca

La alcaldesa, luego de esa noticia, se rehusó a ir a trabajar, algo había visto en su mirar, no sabía el qué, peor era algo extraño, como si hubiese encontrado algo que se le había perdido, o tal vez era preocupación de saber que ya teniendo mi silla quisiera salir a dar una vuelta y respirar aire fresco.

Estaba muy pendiente de lo que necesitara, haciendo enojar varias veces a mi amiga y asistente.

-por última vez, señora Mills, la señorita kathryn ya tiene quien la cuide, no necesita de su atención.

-eso es lo que usted dice-era la quinta discusión que tenían en tres horas, y tanto Emma como yo, ya nos sentíamos muy incomodas en esta situación-pero tal vez se esté callado algo que usted no sepa-tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí, haciéndome sentir muy incómoda.

-señorita ¿quiere decirme algo?-¿en qué me había metido esa mujer?

POV EMMA:

La pobrecita estaba sudando frió de puro nervio, las miradas que le lanzaban mi mujer y Azul la estaban desencajando.

-muy bien, déjenla tranquila-ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo y sus botas la cargué en mi espalda y agarré la silla sin desplegar.

-disculpe, señorita Swan, pero ¿A dónde te la llevas?-Regina me miraba de esa forma tan peligrosa, como cuando la hacía enojar y tenía que salir huyendo para no ser banco de uno de sus proyectiles, eso quería decir…cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano para lanzarme.

-acaba de tener un fuerte ataque, y ¿usted quiere sacarla?

-volveremos dentro de poco-no podía permitir que esa niña estuviese más tiempo encerrada, me recordaba tanto a mí un pequeño pajarillo encarcelada en una jaulita de oro.

El día era realmente bello, no había una sola nube en el cielo, la cálida briza nos acariciaba el rostro, los habitantes del pueblo nos saludaban cordialmente, haciendo que la joven que estaba sentada, en la silla que manejaba, sonriera de esa manera tan dulce y devolviera el saludo, desde que la había visto, en ese bosque, tan vulnerable, comprendí que, su actitud educada y algo fría, solo era una fachada, una tapadera para que nadie viera su verdadero yo, se parecía un poco a Regina y otro a mí.

Cuanto deseaba que la historia de Henry fuese cierta, que esa niña fuese nuestra Kaylie, que nunca hubiese muerto. Pero la realidad me golpeaba de lleno, todos los días, cuando iba a visitar su tumba, la lápida estaba ahí, inamovible, con su nombre, una foto que nos mostraba a Regina, a nuestra bebé con su osito de peluche favorito, recargada en mi pecho. Habíamos elegido esa fotografía, pues era la última que nos había tomado a las tres juntas.

-detente salvadora-mis pies se frenaron de golpe, nos habíamos alejado de la calle principal, estábamos en el bosque norte, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino el simple hecho de haber escuchado "ese" título de su boca, su voz era tenebrosa, como de un espectro o un fantasma. Al darle la vuelta a la silla, era completamente diferente-pensar en tu hija no la traerá de vuelta-un sentimiento de odio y dolor me invadió al verla ahí, sonriendo arrogante, altanera, levantándose de esa silla… ¿para levitar? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Una luz extraña de color blanco y negro la envolvía de pies a cabeza, su cabello ya no era castaño, sino que estaba…desmechado entre rubio casi platinado y negó azabache y sus ojos ¡estaban completamente blancos!-¿sorprendida salvadora?-una macabra risa brotó de su garganta-no te mereces llevar ese nombre, no después de no haberla podido salvar-cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más enojada, iracunda, con ganas de sacar mi arma y darle un balazo-inténtalo, verás que no funciona-¿estaba leyendo mi mente? Sin pensarlo desenfunde mi arma y disparé tres veces, ni siquiera le rozaron las había evadido como si hubieran sido plumas.

De repente dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, y algo me estaba estrangulando, cortando el paso del aire de mi garganta, ella se acercó, tan rápido que no pude prevenirlo.

-mal hecho, Emma Swan, tu mujer y su madre quisieron herirme también-ahora lo veía claro, Regina tenía razón, era un verdadero peligro, teníamos que deshacernos de ella, pero… ¿Cómo se podía ser posible que tuviera tanto poder? La visión se me hacía más nublada cuanto más tiempo pasaba-ahora, verás todo mi poder-un fuerte golpe se escuchó, su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en la tierra, el agarre de mi cuello se desvaneció de repente.

-¿estás bien?-Rumpelstiltskin se hallaba frente a mí, tomando su viejo bastón como un bate de baseball-tenemos que volver y contarle a Regina lo que ha sucedido-por mucho que odiase admitirlo, le debía la vida a mi suegro, ese maldito duende había previsto, con su clarividencia, lo que me iba a suceder, y nos había seguido de cerca.


	6. FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN

**BUENO MIS JOVENES FICTIONEROS, ME QUEDÉ ALGO DESANIMADA AL NO RECIBIR NINGUN REVIEW DELULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, POR LO TANTO, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUARLO,SÉ QUE ME QUERRÁN MATAR POR ESTO, PERO NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UNA SUGERENCIA DE LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO AVER SI ME AYUDAN UN POQUITO O QUE LAS NEURONAS SE ME PRENDAN POR SI SOLAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS, LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TANTO TIEMPO PERO TENIA UNA SERIA DEPRECIÓN POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES.**

 **SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR ESTO, PERO POR FAVOR, LES PIDO QUE ME DISCULPEN Y SEPAN APRECIAR ESTE CAP.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTÓ VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES.**

 **ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP ANTES DE REVELAR LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LA PEQUEÑA KAILYE. TENGANME UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA Y SE VERÁN RECOMPENSADOS CON EL SABER (O ESO ESCUCHÉ POR AHI)**

 **SIN MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

POV REGINA:

Ver a Emma y a mi padre caminando, con esa niña a las espaldas de mi mujer, no me auguraba nada bueno, Emma tenía unas extrañas marcas alargadas en el cuello, algo enrojecido, su cabello despeinado y los ojos algo vidriosos, como si hubiese retenido lágrimas en algún momento de la salida.

A pesar de que tuviese esa sonrisa despreocupada marca "Swan", algo en mi interior me decía que le había sucedido algo peligroso.

-¿segura que me desmayé, Emma?-el rostro de la chica tenía un gesto de confusión infantil en toda la cara, su cabeza estaba inclinada y sus ojos castaños brillaban como un pequeño cuando quiere descubrir un secreto a su alrededor…pero…también era ese brillo…parecido al de los ojos de Emma…cuando usaba su "súper poder" para descubrir las mentiras.

-ya te lo dijimos más de diez veces, si, te desmayaste-no podía entender como alguien tan peligroso como esa chica…podía verse…tan tierna, apacible…tan dulce, haciendo esos pucheros con su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿y por qué estoy en tu espalda si tengo mi silla?

-hace muchas preguntas, señorita Thomson, ¿Por qué no admite que se divierte estando en la espalda de la sheriff?-un pequeño sonrojo se apareció en las mejillas y cuello de la chica, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y levantaba el mentón, en un gesto indignado.

Como era de esperar, la asistente de la niña casi nos mata al ver a su "señorita tan agotada, luego de haber sufrido una casi inminente muerte".

-Tenías razón-la mirada de Emma estaba fija en lo alto de las escaleras, donde minutos antes Azul y la chica habían desaparecido-hay que hacer que se vayan…lo antes posible-luego de ver su cuello y escuchar la historia de lo que le había sucedido, no tenía duda alguna, era un peligro potencial, y no solo para mis padres o mi hermana, sino también para mi esposa y mi hijo.

-déjamelo a mí, sé que hacer-mientras Emma se había ido a la estación a trabajar junto a su padre, yo me dediqué a bajar al sótano, donde tenía un pequeño pero bien equipado laboratorio de pociones y pócimas. Tendría que ser muy meticulosa con la preparación de este hechizo, un mal paso, y podría provocar la muerte de quien lo preparase o quien lo consumiera.

Hacía años que no hacia una maldición de sueño, ni siquiera sabía si aún podía prepararla sin equivocarme, apenas si recordaba los ingredientes, y el libro que lo contenía estaba ya demasiado gastado y roto, siquiera sabía con certeza si la página que necesitaba estuviese ahí todavía. Pero gracias a dios mis dudas se disiparon al comprobar que el libro estaba entero. Dispuse todo lo necesario en la mesa vacía que tenía y encendí los tres mecheros que necesitaba.

Las horas pasaron de prisa, con mi mente ocupada y sin nadie que me estorbase o me distrajera, podía trabajar sin presión o contratiempos innecesarios.

Una vez terminada, tenía que pensar como se la daría a la chica que casi asesina a mi mujer, y que anteriormente intentó lo mismo con mi madre y conmigo…las manzanas ya eran algo muy visto, dárselo en un vaso sería muy sospechoso…mi cerebro intentaba trabajar a toda velocidad, tenía que idear un plan a como diera lugar. Hasta que la chispa de la creatividad se encendió.

POV KATHRYN:

Por más que lo intentara no podía recordar que había sucedido en el lapso entre la salida de la mansión Mills y que me encontrara en la espalda de la sheriff, siendo cargada como una niña.

Lo único que deseaba es que toda esta locura de los desmayos, las recaídas y la farsa que ese niño creía, se acabaran, y yo poder volver a mi vida normal.

Estar en una cama sin nada que hacer, nunca fue una de mis cosas favoritas, además mi cabeza estaba tan cargada de dudas y preocupaciones que sentía que sin no la despejaba, me explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sin nada más que hacer, tomé mi carpeta flexible de partituras y me puse a seguir con mi trabajo, las notas no eran para nada consistentes, los acordes un desastre y si mi mente no se despejaba de esta locura, posiblemente perdería mi carrera bochornosamente al entregar esas partituras miserablemente pobres…hasta que se me ocurrió la idea más brillante y a la vez triste de corta vida, nunca antes había realizado semejante obra maestra, tan emocionante y a la vez melancólica en sí misma.

Los acordes hacían llorar y gemir a las cuerdas de mi fiel amigo de madera que me había acompañado desde la primaria. El arco bailaba sobre las cuerdas, mis dedos raspaban el cuello del instrumento, haciéndome viajar a un mundo, donde no había dolor, no había angustia, mi propio universo de paz. Tan concentrada estaba en mi arte que no me percaté que ya no estaba sola. El suave golpe de la puerta me sacó de mi mente.

-que hermosa melodía-la señora Regina estaba de pie medio recargada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de esa manera maternal, cargando en sus manos un plato de porcelana blanca que traía algo que parecía un postre por el brillo ámbar que cubría la masa horneada-creí que con tanto trabajo tendría algo de hambre-mi estómago le dio la razón a gruñir ruidosamente.

-no es necesario, no tengo hambre-nunca fui buena mintiendo, mi cara roja como una granada me delataba y más cuando el estómago me volvió a gruñir al ver ese plato.

La mujer, me clavó la mirada, como a una niña a quien había atrapado haciendo una travesura o desobedeciendo.

-muy bien, dice que no tiene hambre-dejó el plato sobre la mesa de luz, y levantó la mano-casi se va al otro lado hoy-levantó el dedo índice-se desmayó en luego de salir con mi mujer-elevó el dedo medio-no desayunó-el dedo cordial subió también-y por lo que sé de su asistente se está saltando comidas, lo que me recuerda, no cenó anoche ni medio plato-por último el dedo meñique-cuatro razones que me dan pleno derecho de creer que me está mintiendo.

Me sentí, por un instante, como si mi madre estuviera frente a mí, regañándome, como cuando papá me daba algún dulce antes de la cena y "arruinaba mi apetito".

Pero la gran diferencia de esa ocasión era que el postre que me comería, me induciría a un mundo de pesadillas uno del cual, por más que quisiera, no podría despertar por voluntad propia.

-por favor, aunque sea pruébelo-la voz suplicante de esa mujer se parecía mucho a Azul, ¿Cómo negarme a complacer a una mujer que me estaba brindando tanta calidez sin siquiera conocerme?

El primer bocado, era realmente exquisito, el caramelo derretido bailaba por mi lengua mientras que mis dientes destrozaban el hojaldre horneado y su relleno de crema, manzana y canela. Pero…al pasar por mi garganta, pude sentir que algo no andaba bien, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mis pulmones no dejaban pasar aire, me estaba ahogando, y no sabía con qué. Mis manos se fueron instintivamente a mi cuello, rasguñando la piel, en un intento desesperado por respirar.

Y lo último que creí oír antes de perder el conocimiento fue un "lo siento mucho".

Mi entorno era negro, completamente, estaba rodeada por una espesa bruma tan pesada como la brea misma, no veía nada, tampoco oía o sentía nada, pero mi pecho…se estaba desgarrando por los recuerdos, las pesadillas, quería llorar, gritar, suplicar que terminara, el dolor, la agonía, el odio, la desesperanza, la tristeza, la amargura que no había sentido en años, volvía a mi corazón. Hasta, que, de no sé dónde, unos brazos me acobijaron desde mi espalda, eran cálidos, maternales.

-pronto sabrás el porqué de tu destino-esa voz, hacía tiempo que no la oía, era muy pequeña cuando soñaba con ella, había estado conmigo desde que tenía uso de razón y había desaparecido cuando decidí que ya no necesitaba de su consejo-¿me extrañaste?-sabía quién era, no hacía falta que me volteara.

-Morgana-escuché una risita que me hizo sonreír entre ese torbellino de dolor.

POV REGINA:

Aun me siento como la peor escoria del universo al recordar lo que hice, maldecirla con una poción de sueño infernal, pero, lo había hecho por un bien mayor. Con algo de culpa, la acomodé mejor, en la cama, aunque sabía que no podía sentir nada, la arropé y me fui, (ya se lo qué pensarán "que desalmada para irte así sin más" pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que su asistente se diera cuenta y se hiciera cargo).

Guardé la empanada de manzana en la nevera, sabiendo que Emma era más de las garras de ojo y que Henry no era muy aficionado a las manzanas, (por lo de ser hijo de la reina malvada), tendría que tirar ese delicioso dulce cuándo volverá del trabajo, era una lástima, pero no quería que nadie de mi familia se envenenara por error.

La tarde se presentó sin ningún contratiempo, era siempre lo mismo de desde que habíamos traído a todo el Bosque Encantado a ese pueblo creado de la nada, algunas cosas se volvieron monótonas y aburridas, papeleo, quejas de los ciudadanos, propuestas que leer y denegar o aceptar, a veces había algo nuevo, como por ejemplo una pequeña feria o un concurso de karaoke.

Por más que quisiera mi mente no me dejaba tranquila con el pensamiento de esa chica, era cierto que tenía un cierto parecido con Emma, tanto su cabello en bucles, como su pequeña sonrisa torcida, pero…ya me había mostrado lo que en realidad era, no era humano, era un peligro potencial, aunque… ¿si me había equivocado? ¿Y si Henry decía la verdad y yo no quería creerlo? Entonces ¿de quién era la pequeña tumba que tenía la lápida de mi bebé?

Mis cavilaciones no duraron mucho tiempo, tenía algo mucho más importante de que preocuparme, y lo estaba por descubrir.

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, una, dos, tres, cuatro llamadas, no podía trabajar tranquila con tantas interrupciones, asi que de mala gana lo atendí, era Emma, su voz en el otro lado del tubo estaba entrecortada, como si le costara respirar, estaba hipando, clara señal de su llanto.

-Emma, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es…Henry-el nombre de mi hijo hizo que entrara en shock, el teléfono se me cayó de las mano en lo que me teletransportaba a nuestro hogar, para encontrarme, con algo que no quería ver, mi pequeño tendido en el suelo de la cocina, con esa dichosa empanada en su mano, inconsciente, mientras Emma intentaba reanimarlo-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-esas palabras siempre se quedarán grabadas en mi mente, y no solo por el tono desesperado, sino también por la mirada de odio y dolor me lanzó quien las dijo.

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.**

 **Y NO ME VAYA A OLVIDAR DE AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN MIS FIC, LOS PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y COMPLACIENDOLOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY FICTIONERO, UNA VEZ MAS PUBLICO PARA USTEDES UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, A PARTIR DE AHORA VIENEN MUCHAS AVENTURAS, DRAMA, ROMANCE, ODIO, Y MUCHO MAS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **ESTÁ ALGO POBRE, PERO NO PODÍA ESPERAR A QUE LO LEYERAN Y ME DIJERAN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SI QUIEREN DEJARME SUGERENCIAS, SOY TODA OÍDOS.**

 **TAMBIEN LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, COMENTAN Y PONEN EN FAVORITOS MIS FIC, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN VER QUE LES GUSTA.**

POV EMMA:

La estupidez más grande que se le pudo ocurrir a mi mujer, fue dejar a plena vista ese maldito hechizo, cuando sabía que nuestro hijo era fan de cualquier cosa dulce que hubiera en la nevera a su disposición.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba realmente silencioso, lo que me parecía muy extraño, sabiendo que teníamos una invitada que estaba tocando ese dichoso instrumento cada vez que podía, pero esa sensación se volvió angustia cuando escuché el sonido de algo pesado cayéndose e impactando contra el suelo, por precaución saqué mi arma y alcé la guardia.

Lo que vi fue a mi hijo Henry, aparentemente había perdido el conocimiento, o eso creí, hasta que vi algo muy conocido en su mano , hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese dulce, prácticamente desde antes de que Kaylie viniera al mundo.

Lo inspeccioné, apenas tenía pulso y su respiración era muy baja, estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

Fueron cuatro malditas veces que el celular de Regina me mandó a buzón de voz, hasta que por fin lo atendió, si no hubiera estado tan angustiada, hubiera usado la idea de Regina cuando apareció en una nube de humo violeta, pero nadie en el pueblo recordaba nuestros poderes en el Bosque Encantado, y no quería dar explicaciones a nadie del porqué de nuestras acciones.

La conductora de la ambulancia que nos llevó hasta el hospital nos informó que había otro caso idéntico al de Henry, una joven de quince años de edad, caucásica de cabello castaño oscuro, con los mismos signos de catalepsia de nuestro hijo.

Los dos tenían el mismo aspecto, pálidos, vestidos nada más con esas horribles batas de blancas que se abrían por atrás, postrados en esas camas esterilizadas en el mismo cuarto de hospital, con mascarillas de oxígeno en sus rostros, en sus brazos tenían puestos un tensiómetro y un pequeño cardiograma en sus pechos, las maquinas a sus lados monitoreaban los débiles signos vitales que sus cuerpos aún tenían.

Según nos dijo While, ambos habían entrado en un inexplicable estado de coma, del cual, no sabían el por qué.

No está demás decir que la mujer que trabajaba para esa niña, casi nos salta a la yugular, jamás había visto a alguien tan enrabietado y con tan extendido repertorio de palabrotas no aptas para una distinguida señora de modales refinados, parecía que de un momento a otro se transformaría en un dragón y nos devoraría.

Pero lo peor, aún estaba por venir, la guerra se estaba por avecinar, y todo, por una pequeña foto que revelaría todo lo que no habíamos visto.

POV REGINA:

Los días iban pasando, ya hacía tres días que Henry y la señorita Thomson estaban bajo la maldición de sueño maldito, se nos estaba agotando el tiempo, los libros de mis padres no nos decían nada de como despertarlos, solo había una solución: el mentado "beso de amor verdadero" pero, Henry era muy pequeño para tener uno y…seguramente la chiquilla no tenía uno tampoco.

Emma no me dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario, entendía su situación pero… ¡demonios! También era mi hijo el que estaba en ese hospital.

Esa tarde Emma tenia doble turno en la comisaría, así que tuve que ir sola a visitar a nuestro hijo, como era de esperar Azul estaba al lado de la cama de Kathryn Thomson, tan absorta en no quitarle la mirada a su empleadora, que no vio que se le había caído del regazo una serie de papeles y un trozo de algo que parecía el reverso de una fotografía, escrito con una pulcra caligrafía, parecida a la mía, a simple vista. La frase rezaba "mi querida ahijada con su familia"

Había visto miles de cosas que me habían marcado la vida: desde descubrir que mi supuesto padre, Henry Senior, era en realidad mi padrino, saber que era hija del oscuro, descubrir que tenía magia en mis venas, averiguar que tenía una hermana mayor que vivía en el país de Oz, haberme enamorado con la hija de mi hijastra, y muchas más, pero nada me habría preparado para el shock que me dio ver "esa" fotografía.

Era la misma que estaba en la lápida de mi bebé, su carita sonriendo inocentemente, el mismo peluche en sus manitas, Emma sosteniéndola contra su vientre, recostada en ese sillón y yo frente a ellas dos sonriendo, felices.

-¿Por qué tienes esta foto?-intentó excusarse diciendo que no sabía de qué hablaba-¡esta es la foto que yo misma elegí para enterrar a mi hija! ¡¿Por qué la tienes?!-una enfermera nos pidió que hiciéramos silencio, pero el bienestar de los pacientes, en ese momento era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

-por favor, su majestad, permítame explicarle…pero no aquí-no me importó que conociera mi antiguo título, solo quería saber toda la verdad que esa mujer no me estaba diciendo-si me permite sugerirle su mausoleo, sería un buen lugar para hablar.

Solo demoramos tres minutos desde el hospital hasta el cementerio, la puerta reconoció mi magia y nos dejó entrar, todo estaba tal cual lo dejé la última vez que había estado ahí, mucho después del funeral de Kaylie.

-muy bien, comienza y se rápida, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-sin pedirme permiso ni nada, posó sus dedos en mi frente, todo volvió a mi memoria, ese día, en el bosque encantado.

Habíamos descubierto que estaba embarazada, felizmente, la maldición que me había autoimpuesto estaba rota, Emma no cabía en su felicidad, Azul, la reina de las hadas, iba a ser la madrina de nuestro bebé, por petición propia, y el padrino seria Jefferson por parte mía.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que apareció, una mujer herida, a las puertas del castillo, nos dijo que se llamaba Morgana, hermana mayor del mago Merlín, había sido atacada por su propia familia, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que Azul sugirió guardar su alma en un receptáculo, hasta que pudiéramos encontrar un nuevo cuerpo para ella.

Pero vaya casualidad o jugarreta del destino, que el hechizo que preparó azul con la ayuda de mi padre, rebotó en mi vientre, causando que el alma de aquella hechicera se transfiriera al cuerpo no desarrollado del bebé. O eso nos informó la reina de las hadas.

Aquello ocasionó una catástrofe, un desastre que estuvo a punto de desatar una cruenta guerra, varios hombres murieron en la batalla contra el poderoso y malvado Merlín. El solo quería el poder de su hermana, y al enterarse por un espía, que mi bebé tenía el alma de su pariente intentó adentrarse en el castillo.

El último día de la batalla, Emma había decidido esconderme en el sótano si era necesario y no dejarme salir, una idea heroica pero también absurda si me lo preguntaban.

Mis padres estuvieron días y noches buscando en sus viejos libros de hechizos, algo, aunque sea un conjuro que nos pudiera proteger de su maligno poder.

Hasta que lo encontramos, se trataba de una maldición que el mismo Rumpelstiltskin había creado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que mi hermana y yo naciéramos. Todo hubiera salido bien…salvo por un "pequeño inconveniente"…necesitábamos que alguien de buen corazón se sacrificara para que saliera de acuerdo a lo planificado en el libro.

El corazón de mi padrino fue el utilizado para que todos los habitantes llegáramos a salvo a Storybrooke. Pero nadie recordaba nada del Bosque Encantado, ni sus verdaderas identidades, los únicos que sabíamos lo que había ocurrido, éramos mis padres, mi hermana, mis "suegros", mi esposa y yo.

La bebé si nació, estuvo en nuestros brazos…pero no sabíamos lo que le iba a suceder, si Merlín volvería a por ella, si podríamos protegerla, no teníamos certeza del destino que le deparaba. Hasta esa noche, ella solo tenía seis meces de edad, pero era muy despierta, tenía esa chispa de travesura de su madre rubia y la habilidad de hipnotizar a todo el que viera sus exóticos ojito combinados con su pequeña sonrisa desdentada.

Pero esa noche, se despertó llorando y con fiebre, no sabíamos que hacer, como madres primerizas teníamos nuestras dudas y preguntas, como cualquiera que recién comenzaba a formar su propia familia.

While fue solo una distracción en el plan de quien había impuesto separarnos de nuestra hija, en el proceso de dejarla sola en la habitación y dirigirnos a la oficina del doctor alguien, la misma reina de las hadas, había dormido con una pequeña pizca de polvos de duende, a la enfermera que estaba vigilando a Kaylie, intercambió a mi niña por un cuerpo falso de un infante fallecido.

Parecía estar en un trance de los recuerdos de Azul, ella estaba frente a la barrera de la ciudad, sosteniendo a mi pequeña en sus brazos, acompañada por sus seguidores más fieles, Foex, un hada del sol y Aya, un hada del viento.

-lo lamento su majestad, no me dejó otra opción-con su magia borro todo recuerdo de su existencia, ya nadie sabría quiénes eran ellos tres, y así sería mucho mejor irse sin dejar rastros.

Desperté en la misma posición de pie que había estado los últimos minutos, Azul, seguía de pie frente a mí, solo verla ahí, con ese rostro inexpresivo me llenó de una inmensa cólera e ira. No le di tiempo ni siquiera a respirar que traspasé su pechó y le saqué el corazón. Era tan rojo y puro como el de un niño inocente.

-no puedes reparar el daño que nos hiciste-apreté el órgano, disfrutando, viéndola retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento-esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo sentí, durante quince años-apreté un poco más, sabía que con un simple apretón más lo convertiría en un simple y patético puñado de polvo.

-majestad…por…por…favor-la reina malvada de mi interior me gritaba que la matara…pero la voz de mis hijos, en mi subconsciente me suplicaban que la dejara vivir.

-no voy a matarte-una torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que ingenua-voy a hacerte sufrir, día a día, hasta que crea que mereces mi perdón. Voy a hacerte pagar cada lágrima, cada noche de sufrimiento, cada flor que puse en esa tumba, hasta que tú misma me supliques que acabe con tu miserable vida-apreté un poco más el corazón en mi mano, antes de ponerlo en un cofre vacío, uno más en la colección.

-su majestad, no lo hice por egoísmo, debe creerme-mi mano impactó con su mejilla, dejando la perfecta marca de cinco dedos rojos en su cara. Su cuerpo quedó medio sentado en el suelo.

Me hinqué en una rodilla para quedar a su altura actual.

-me importa un carajo tus motivos-la tomé por el cuello, quería en serio estrangularla, pero no quería darle a mi familia motivos para odiarme-ahora, me vamos a hacerle una visita a mi esposa en la comisaría, le contarás todo lo que tú y yo sabemos, me ayudarás a despertar a mis hijos, y luego te alejarás de mi bebé, ¿me escuchas?-asintió desesperada y asustada-si llego a saber que estas cerca de ella, tu lindo corazón se hará polvo-la obligué a levantarse y sin importar si alguien nos vería nos transporté a la oficina de Emma.

No podía todavía salir de la impresión, todo este tiempo, todos esos años, Henry tenía razón, Kaylie estaba viva, y había vuelto a nosotros, no de la manera que deseábamos, pero haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance, para salvarla, para hacerla feliz, para que no sufriera.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAMINO LENTAMENTE, TEMBLANDO INSEGURA DE LO QUE ME PUEDA SUCEDER, MIENTRAS INTENTO QUE EL BOLSO DONDE TENGO EL CAPITULO QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO NO SE ME PIERDA.**

 **EL CASTILLO DE LOS FICCIONEROS ESTÁ REALMENTE SILENCIOSO, ESO ES REALMENTE PREOCUPANTE.**

 **MI CORAZÓN SE PARA DE GOLPE AL VER LA GRAN HORDA DE FICCIONEROS ENFURECIDOS Y ARMADOS CON ARCOS, FLECHAS, ESPADAS, TRIDENTES, ANTORCHAS Y DEMÁS. SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES, SUELTO EL BOLSO Y ME ECHO A CORRER SIN MIRAR ATRÁS.**

 **¿ QUE PASÓ FICCIONEROS? SE QUE QUERRÁN MATARME POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR UN CAPITULO DE ESTA O CUALQUIER HISTORIA, PERO A PARTIR DE AHORA ME VERÁN MAS SEGUIDO POR ESTOS LARES.**

 **DE ANTEMANO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR, PERO YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN NO CORRIJO NI NADA.**

 **AHORA, VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **Samy: espero que te guste este cap, aunque es algo mas tedioso que el resto.**

 **TenaciousElixir: espero que este cap pueda alimentar tus dudas y te siga gustando como hasta ahora. solo te digo que la verdadera aventura comienza, tal vez, en el próximo capitulo.**

POV EMMA:

Aun no le perdonaba a Regina su decisión equivocada de echar una maldición en dos niños, que si íbamos al caso, uno de ellos era nuestro hijo.

Mis padres me habían entrenado para estar preparada ante cualquier situación, desde una aburrida charla de política, hasta el sofisticado y rudo manejo de una espada en duelo, pero nada de mi preparación me ayudaría a sobrellevar la sorpresiva noticia que estaba a punto de recibir ese día.

El ambiente en la oficina era realmente tenso, mi padre aun no sabía si hablarme de los informes que aún no terminaba para esta semana o desaparecer de mi vista para no ser víctima de mi seguro ataque de magia emocional.

Aunque los humos de mal humor cambiaron por la sensación de casi darme un infarto al ver que en mi oficina se estaba formando la nube de característico color violeta de Regina. Casi quise matarla, pudo habernos descubierto o algo peor.

La mujer que la acompañaba, posiblemente a la fuerza, por como mi esposa la estaba reteniendo del brazo, calló al suelo gracias al tremendo empujón que le dio Regina.

-Regina ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué te apareciste así? ¿Y por qué tratas a esta pobre mujer así?-Ayudé a la pobre asistente que estaba muerta de miedo y pálida como si hubiera visto al ser más terrorífico del universo. Pero, en minutos, mi opinión sobre ella se esfumaría tan rápido como el agua al evaporarse.

-Muéstrale, si no quieres morir-Le espetó, agresivamente mi mujer, a la que aún estaba tambaleándose en sus propios pies, antes de aparecer un pequeño cofre en sus manos con un corazón latente en su interior. Con temor, sin decir nada, la mujer puso su mano en mi frente, todo volvió a mi memoria: la noticia de que esperábamos un hijo, la batalla contra Merlín, la maldición oscura, la noche que habíamos llevado a Kaylie al hospital…para encontrarnos con un bebé muerto, algo en mi interior había sentido que esa cosa no era mi hija, tal vez lo atribuía al hecho de no querer creer que habíamos perdido a nuestra niña, ahora lo veía todo muy claro.

Sin pensarlo, mi magia emocional hizo aparición, haciendo estallar las bombillas luminiscentes que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas, alertando a mi padre que apareció para ver como estampaba a esa maldita hada contra las rejas de una de las celdas, agarrando el cuello perfectamente doblado de su camisa.

-Tú...hiciste todo esto-Las palabras no me salían correctamente de la garganta, tenía tanta rabia y odio guardados en mi interior que me era imposible contenerlos. Sin pensarlo, la tomé de las solapas de su desarreglada camisa, hasta que su espalda chocara dolorosamente contra los barrotes de una de las celdas. Mis puños dolían de tanta presión que estaban ejerciendo sobre la prenda, y la tela tiraba tanto que creía que la rompería solo con mis dedos.

-Emma-Mi padre llamó mi atención, negando con la cabeza en una clara suplica de que no perdiera el control de mi misma.

-Enciérrala-Le dije en una aparente voz calmada que no tenía en ese momento realmente. Papá comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir con solo esa palabra-No la dejes salir hasta que decida qué hacer con ella-Luego de ver que papá cumplía con mi orden de encerrar a la reina de las hadas, Regina y yo salimos al exterior, había muchas cosas que hacer, principalmente, encontrar la manera de despertar a nuestros hijos, a pesar de que habíamos arrasado con la biblioteca de su familia y haber experimentado con un sinfín de pócimas en su pequeño laboratorio, nos estábamos quedando sin ideas, y sin tiempo. Pero no por eso bajábamos los brazos, incluso Zelena, Cora y Rumpel estaba dando lo mejor de ellos y su magia para que la maldición de sueño se rompiera en nuestro hijo, pero ahora, la situación era más comprometedora, teníamos que avisarle a los demás que…Henry había tenido razón todo este tiempo que juró y perjuró que su hermana estaba viva, y ahora que la vida nos la estaba devolviendo, la perdíamos ante nuestros ojos de nuevo sin poder resolverlo.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer o planear nada, recibí la llamada que nos heló la sangre tanto a Regina como a mí: algo había sucedido con nuestros niños, teníamos que apresurarnos e ir de inmediato al hospital.

No nos importaba si chocábamos o hacíamos caer a alguien en nuestro camino, nuestras piernas corrían lo más rápido que daban , por las calles de la ciudad, mis pulmones parecían quemarme el pecho, respiraba difícilmente por la boca, y creía que las botas se harían polvo de la rapidez de la carrera que estábamos dando. Regina a mi lado corría a mi ritmo, lo cual me sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta que estaba usando botas de tacón de doce centímetros de alto.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas automáticas del hospital, ni siquiera nos preocupó que dos enfermeras nos gritaran que no corriéramos, nuestra prioridad era llegar a nuestros niños antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, los escalones que nos conducían al piso donde ellos estaban eran pisados de dos en dos…pero…cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos encontramos con una imagen que nos quitaría el aliento y nos desgarraría el corazón, una enfermera, tal vez, mayor que Regina, estaba apagando los monitores que los niños tenían conectados a sus pechos y brazos, las mascarillas de oxígeno estaban siendo retiradas de sus rostros y el doctor While estaba anotando algo en un par de planillas, mientras su semblante estaba ensombrecido.

-¿Qué está pasando?-A pesar de que no parecía salirme la voz, Regina aún tenía algo que decir.

Las enfermeras se negaban siquiera a mirarnos a los ojos, y entre hipidos y sollozos bajos se fueron retirando de la habitación, hasta que solo quedábamos los niños, While y nosotras dos.

-Lo siento mucho, señora alcaldesa, sheriff-Nos dijo con pesar mirando solemnemente las camas donde yacían Kaylie y Henry, ya sin nada-Hicimos lo que pudimos…pero…ya no había nada que hacer-Esas palabras fueron el peor castigo que pudiéramos recibir en toda nuestra vida.

Ambas sin querer creerlo todavía, nos acercamos a las camas, esperando que los niños despertaran de un momento a otro. Las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro, como tal vez también el de Regina, viendo impotentes que no habíamos podido llegar para salvarlos. Ella se acercó a donde estaba Henry, su aflicción se podía ver tan clara como la transparencia del agua, mientras temblaba agarrando la mano de nuestro hijo menor.

Imitándola tomé con cuidado la mano izquierda ya fría de mi pequeña y la presioné contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho-Regina no paraba de repetir esa única frase antes de quitar el flequillo de la frente de Henry para despedirse de él dándole un último beso en la frente…pero…cuando hizo eso, pudimos sentir como una honda de magia se desprendía de su pequeño cuerpo expandiéndose como una ola sísmica por toda la ciudad.

De repente nuestro hijo revivió con una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera dejado de respirar más tiempo que solo unos minutos. Apenas parpadeó, enfocó los ojos hacia nosotros y en un ronco susurro nos dijo.

-Les dije que no mentía-Lentamente se levantó hasta sentarse y sonreír a Regina con esa clara miradita picara de "tengo razón y lo sabes" .

El doctor While nos veía de forma sorprendida y casi escéptica, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo doctor Frankenstein que había querido reconstruir el cuerpo de su difunto hermano, ¿Cómo lo sabíamos? Porque como un ciego que comenzaba a ver por primera vez, él veía sus manos, su torso, sus piernas, su entorno con lentitud y a nosotros.

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Majestad? ¿Princesa? –sorprendidas de que el doctor nos llamara por nuestros antiguos títulos, nos apresuramos a ver por la ventana que daba a las calles de la ciudad, los restantes habitantes volvían a ver a todas direcciones, quizás buscando a sus seres queridos luego recuperar sus memorias y verdaderas identidades-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este lugar?-Ahora teníamos a toda una ciudad que buscaba explicaciones, y posiblemente volver a su hogar, pero por el momento no podíamos contentarlos a todos, solo darles una larga y tal vez agridulce respuesta.

Aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo, que el hechizo se había roto, hice lo mismo que Regina, me acerqué a la cabecera de Kaylie, le retiré el cabello de su frente y con nerviosismo deposité un descuidado beso, que como esperábamos, hizo lo mismo que Henry, despertando sobresaltada, viendo a su alrededor desconcertada y asustada.


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Qué PASÓ MIS AMIGOS FICCIONEROS? AQUÍ SU BUENA AMIGA QUERIENDOLES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABE ACTUALIZADO TAN RAPIDO COMO HUBIESE QUERIDO, PERO ¿Qué LES PUEDO DECIR? EL AMOR ES CIEGO, SORDO, MUDO Y PARA MI ES MAS QUE AMOR.**

 **AQUÍ LES TENGO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA BUENA HISTORIA, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES, Y ESPERANDO QUE PUEDAN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE IDEAS PUEDAN DARME PARA EL SIGUIENTE.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES Y PROMETIENDO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES, SU BUENA AMIGA: Evil Anjelicke.**

POV EMMA:

Las semanas posteriores al descubrimiento fueron tanto amargas como dulces, Kaylie aún no asumía completamente que su historia y la nuestra estaban conectadas, aun no aceptaba que toda su vida hubiera sido solo una mentira dirigida por los planes de una hada que al mismo tiempo era su guardiana y también su secuestradora, no concebía que sus padres no lo fueran realmente, y que su familia verdadera viniera de lo que ella conocía como los cuentos de hada que le habían contado cuando era niña, su carácter cambió radicalmente, Su calidez, sus sonrisas, su dulzura, habían desaparecido por completo, dejado solo una máscara de frialdad y apatía, ya no nos hablaba ni a Regina ni a mí, y apenas si se comunicaba con Henry, pero nunca era cuando estábamos presentes, ya que cada vez que aparecíamos en la misma habitación, nos rodeaba un incómodo y pesado silencio, que ella cortaba con una seña a nuestro pequeño y ambos se retiraban al patio trasero, donde no los pudiéramos oír.

Regina, sabiendo que nuestra casa no estaba capacitada para tener una persona físicamente minusválida, comenzó a hacer modificaciones, en casi todas las habitaciones, desde los barrales en el baño para Kaylie, hasta una pequeña silla elevadora en las escaleras que pudiera hacer el trayecto de nuestra hija desde el piso inferior al superior, más fácil. Sin contar que aun buscábamos la solución para sacar el alma de Morgana de nuestra hija y buscarle un nuevo cuerpo, ya que habíamos descubierto que en esos encuentros que se había manifestado, eran solo señales que la misma hechicera nos estaba dando para decirnos que esa tumba en el cementerio, ya era una inutilidad.

Lo difícil era cuando salíamos a las calles, todavía teníamos mucho que hacer. Los ciudadanos aún estaban muy confundidos y molestos con nosotros, y cada vez que nos veían, exigían respuestas y soluciones que no podíamos darles tan fácilmente como queríamos. Muchos estaban desesperados por volver al Bosque Encantado, y fueron muchas las ocasiones que se presentaron en nuestro hogar en forma de una horda enojada, creíamos que la razón por la que no nos cortaban la cabeza, era por nuestros pequeños, más que nada, por Kaylie (muchas de las flores puesta en el cementerio, no solo por Regina y yo, eran más para Kaylie que para otros familiares y amigos).

Pero, definitivamente, las cosas iban a cambiar una mañana, que todos nos volveríamos uno solo, gracias a alguien que se había ganado el corazón de todo el pueblo de Storybrooke.

Esa fue la mañana de un lunes bastante amarga, Henry y Kaylie desayunaron con nosotras en Granni`s, mientras que Ruby y su abuela los trataban de una manera muy familiar y cariñosa, pero los niños estaban tan callados que su tensión se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo.

-Henry, yo me retiro, nos veremos más tarde-Kaylie se estaba por retirar, cuando se chocó con alguien, una mujer algo mayor, parecía algo molesta, nunca antes la habíamos visto en Storybrooke, llevaba puesto una camisola larga de tirantes, color negro, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, sobre esta una chaquetilla mangas largas, de cuero corta que le quedaba a la mitad de su torso, unos pantalones de lycra y para finalizar unas botas muy parecidas a las que yo usaba casi a diario, tenía piel pálida, casi como nuestra hija, cabello largo y ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros, de color chocolate, peinado en una media coleta sujeta por un broche detrás de su cabeza, ojos castaños oscuros, nariz respingada, labios finos y sonrosados. Se veía indiferente a su entorno, pero al ver a nuestra hija, ambas se quedaron estáticas, mirándose frente a frente, sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse en esa lucha de miradas, hasta que la extraña rompió el silencio.

-Discúlpame, no te vi-Kaylie, para sorpresa de casi todos en el restaurante, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy atenta-La chispa entre ambas se generó al instante, cosa que a Regina no le agradó para nada, se podía ver claramente la vena de los nervios en su frente a punto de estallar-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?-No sabía si sentirme orgullosa del encanto de mi hija o preocuparme porque estaba hablando con una desconocida tan abierta y cómodamente.

-Si, en realidad lo soy, jovencita, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan educada damita?-De repente comencé a ver casi todo en rojo, esa mujer estaba coqueteando con mi pequeña, ¡mi niña! ¿Y si trataba de propasarse con ella? no podría defenderse, estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-Soy Kathryn-Dijo para disgusto nuestro, ya que todavía no aceptaba el nombre que le habíamos puesto al nacer-¿Podría decirme, ahora usted su nombre?-Ambas parecían estar conectadas por un fuerte y extraño sentimiento.

-Me llaman Megan, pero puedes llamarme Meg-Kaylie parecía fascinada con su nueva compañera de charlas, tanto que le hizo otro gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a salir del local, cosa que a Regina tampoco le gustó, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a nuestra niña tuve que detenerla, mi mujer me lanzó una mirada sorprendida y desconcertada cuando le tomé de la muñeca y negué silenciosamente, ella no entendía que no teníamos poder de decirle que hacer o no, legalmente era mayor de edad y nosotras no podíamos intervenir en sus decisiones, salvo que arriesgara su vida.

Sin mirar atrás la mujer tomó las agarraderas de la silla de ruedas y la guió hacia la salida, aunque nos doliera, esa mujer y nuestra hija ya estaban destinadas, se podía ver en la sonrisa de Kaylie y en la mirada de esa extraña forastera que la veía con tanta intensidad, sin intención de lastimarla o herir sus sentimientos; no sabíamos si era por la magia de la maldición ya rota, o por el hecho de que el amor verdadero estaba volviendo a nuestro pueblo.

Pero lo que sucedió horas después, nos hizo darnos cuenta de una simple cosa: Kaylie aún era muy pequeña para esas relaciones, y que veríamos a esa mujer como un peligro para nuestra hija.

Luego de ese amargo desayuno y ver como Kaylie se iba con una desconocida, me llevé a Henry a la comisaría, mientras que Regina se iba a trabajar a su oficina a la alcaldía, claro, no sin antes recordarnos a Henry y a mí que nuestra hija estaba quien sabía dónde con una extraña que podría hacerle cualquier tipo de daño sin ella poder defenderse o golpearla. Azul seguía en su celda(a prueba de magia), en el subsuelo de nuestras oficinas, desde el momento que la habíamos encerrado, no había visto a Kaylie o la luz del día, mi padre se encargaba de verla todos las mañanas y llevarle un poco de comida y agua, aunque yo le decía que si por mi fuere la dejaría morir de hambre, cosa que papá no aceptaba, como antiguo rey de un pueblo del Bosque Encantado, él creía que todos merecían un trato justo, humano, fuesen criminales, victimas, jueces o verdugos.

Las horas se iban, lentas y tortuosas, marcadas en un viejo reloj en la pared, justo al lado de mi escritorio.

En el pequeño pueblo pesquero y minero de Storybrooke, lo más salvaje que pudiera pasar para un sheriff, era que Leroy se hubiera emborrachado de nuevo en el Rabbit Hole y pasara la noche en una de nuestras celdas, despotricando que él no había causado ningún inconveniente o disturbio, o que nada de lo que ocurría era culpa de suya, sino de quien "lo había provocado".

Pero una hora y media después de que pudiera sentarme a revisar el papeleo, recibí una llamada del mismo Leroy con un mensaje que me era imposible de creer, mi hija estaba involucrada en un accidente automovilístico con una mujer desconocida, cerca del límite del pueblo, justo en el puente donde comenzaba el alcantarillado principal, no podía dejar a Henry en la comisaría sin que se enfadara otra vez conmigo, asi que a regañadientes lo llevé en el escarabajo.

Créanme que cuando llegué a la escena se me fue el alma del cuerpo y el corazón se subió a la garganta, Henry fue mucho más rápido que yo, se bajó del auto y salió disparado hacia el vehículo, pero era muy peligroso acercarse, estaba volcado sobre el borde del puente, con sus dos ruedas derechas fuera del pavimento, colgando más de la mitad sobre el vacio hacia más de quince metros de una caída mortal. La mujer que se había llevado a Kaylie estaba inconsciente detrás del volante y mi pequeña estaba aterrada, tratando de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, haciendo que el auto se balanceara por el movimiento, mientras yo intentaba pensar que hacer sin poner la vida de una ciudadana desconocida o a mi propia hija en peligro.

-¡Leroy, ve y busca ayuda!-El más cascarrabias de los siete enanos ni corto ni perezoso salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Me acerqué lentamente a la ventanilla del conductor y mi desesperación creció a pasos agigantados, la imagen de Kaylie era desgarradora, ya no tenía ese semblante inexpresivo y los ojos fríos; Su mirar estaba completamente aterrado y acuoso, dirigiendo su mirada a todas direcciones con desolación...hasta que algo mágico sucedió, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos soltó la palabra que despertaría a la salvadora que todos creíamos muerta dentro de mí.

-¡Mamá!-Luego de escuchar eso, no me importó si me ponía en peligro o rompía todas las reglas como sheriff, era la vida de mi hija la que pendía por un hilo, y nada me detendría de luchar por ella.

-No te preocupes, bebé, mamá está aquí-Posé mis manos en el vidrio cerrado y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no alcanzaba el cristal desde su trampa de tela, además que tenía el obstáculo de la desmayada conductora.

Como pude, rompí el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor, sin que la extraña mujer reaccionara, estaba más que inconsciente, tomé el volante con ambas manos y tiré de él contra mi cuerpo, en un vano intento de moverlo hacia el pavimento, mientras Henry veía asustado detrás de mí, parecía que no podría hacer nada, cuando de pronto, vi unas arrugadas y pálidas manos, tomando la portezuela y haciendo la misma acción.

-No creerás que nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados-Volteé, y vi la cara de Granni, que tenía el semblante algo sonrojado del esfuerzo y con un gesto de enfado en sus ojos, detrás de ella estaban Leroy, el Dr. Hoper, Ruby, Marco, Sidney, Ashley, Kilian, Zelena, el Dr. While, Gold, Bealfire, mis padres, Wil, Belle, casi todo el pueblo, armados con cuerdas atadas a ganchos de tres garras, las mangas de sus camisas arremangadas-¡¿Que están esperando, una invitación?!-La voz de granni se escuchó fuerte y estridente como un comandante dando una orden.

los hombres sin dar pie a replicas, tiraron las cuerdas, enganchando el lado opuesto del vehículo y una vez los ganchos tuvieron un agarre seguro en el acero, y con ayuda de las mujeres, comenzaron a tirar de ellas, haciendo que el auto comenzara a moverse, a rodar sobre sí mismo, mientras Granni seguía dando órdenes, ya que había llegado más gente, dos ambulancias y para desgracia mía, mi propia mujer en su mercedes, (seguramente alertada por la rapidez con la que vuelan las noticias en un pueblo pequeño como Storybrooke).

Cuando el vehículo quedó cabeza abajo, por fin pudimos abrir las puertas y sacar cuidadosamente a Kaylie y a su acompañante, mi hija estaba aturdida, aterrada y sin ganas de querer soltar mi cuello una vez que la tomé en brazos, y fue algo complicado poder depositarla en una camilla para que los paramédicos la pudieran examinar, junto a la desconocida que comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

Regina estaba furiosa, salió de su auto, azotó la puerta y se acercó con paso decidido y veloz.

-¿Alguien por el amor de dios me quiere decir que está ocurriendo aquí?-Muchos, aun recordando que mi mujer era todavía la conocida "Reina Malvada", se echaron hacia atrás algo asustados y temerosos de responder a su pregunta. Pero yo sabía que solo estaba asustada de no saber que había sucedido en el lapso que ella no estuvo presente, viendo a nuestra niña, acompañada de Henry y casi todos los que habían ido a ayudarnos, rodeándola, sonriéndole, y preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Me acerqué a Kaylie con Regina pisándome los talones, cuando estuve a su lado, le acaricié el cabello y le besé la frente.

-Aun nadie me explica que ocurrió-Regina estaba muy molesta, y se veía en sus ojos la preocupación que creía mantener oculta.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos en casa-Le dije, para luego ver fijamente a Kaylie.

-¿qué hay de Megan?-Preguntó desconcertada. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Gina se apresuró a responderle con autoridad y sin espacio para replicas.

-Olvídate de esa mujer, no volverás a estar cerca de ella-Por primera vez pude ver la misma mirada de Regina, pero en mi propia hija, enfrentándose cara a cara, solo a milímetros una de la otra, separadas solo por el ínfimo espacio entre sus narices.

-¿y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?-Conocía muy bien el carácter de los Mills, pero no sabía que podía ser tan exasperante en una jovencita de tan solo quince años de edad.

-Soy tu madre, señorita, y desde ahora en adelante harás todo lo que te diga.

-Pero...

-Sin peros-La voz de Regina era terminante y no aceptaba replicas-No después de lo que hiciste hoy, arriesgaste no solo tu vida al irte con una extraña, sino que también expusiste tu seguridad, la de tu hermano, tu madre, tus abuelos, medio pueblo se arriesgó para salvarte y ni un simple "gracias" les puedes dar-Con eso ultimo fue tajante. Kaylie, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y quedarse callada, mientras un paramédico la reubicaba en su silla de ruedas y nos dejaba ir a casa.


End file.
